Complicated
by eternallyklaroline
Summary: Anne, standing proud on the scaffold, is spared. Evidence falls through. Henry, all business and seemingly bland towards the woman he once burned with a fire and passion for, spares her life. Only then do things begin to complicate.
1. Chapter 1

"Good Christian people, I am come hither to die, for according to the law and by the law I am judged to die, and therefore I will speak nothing against it. I am come hither to accuse no man, nor to speak anything of that, whereof I am accused and condemned to die, but I pray God save the king and send him long to reign over you, for a gentler nor a more merciful prince was there never: and to me he was ever a good, a gentle and sovereign lord. And if any person will meddle of my cause, I require them to judge the best. And thus I take my leave of the world and of you all and I heartily desire you all to pray for me. O Lord have mercy on me, to God I commend my soul." The people witnessing my _murder_ let out a roar of short cheer, a few yelling here or there to bless my soul, hail Queen Anne, peace be with you, my lady. But I drowned it all out.

How could Henry be doing this to me? _Just_ to marry that milky faced girl? Yes, I usurped Katherine's position, but she left with her life. Yes, she left in some degree of shame and was forced to remain in obscurity. But she also left with her dignity, and pride, insisting she was still Queen of England. But she also left with her life! Why am I to be killed? I put everything at risk and ruined my good name just to be with him, to love him with all my heart and soul and I am being killed for loving him. What has that harlot put at risk beside my favor and good treatment of her? I recall now that Henry had once asked me if I were happy, the most happy. I had told him that the only way I would ever be unhappy were if he were to stop loving me. He'd replied by saying he'd die first. It now looks as though it's the other way around; _I_ am the one who's dying. I refocused in on the crowd, now aware that my speech and calming was done. It was time to die. I took off my jewelry, handing it to my more loyal ladies. I tied my hair, securely in its bun, in a cap. Untying it from my waist I took the pouch of a generous amount of pounds and handed it to the executioner. I forgave him before he could even ask, and thanked him for his kindness of coming all this way. I knelt upright, managing to keep erect as I said my final prayers, in the French way of executions. I came into this whirlwind, quick paced; backstabbing life with style and by no means shall I leave without the same amount of flare. I looked out to the people, softening my face. If it should be frozen in time after this, I don't want it to look distraught. I wish to look as peaceful as possible. The people began to drop gracefully to the ground in deep bows and curtsies, which puzzled me. Technically I am not the true queen anymore; they don't owe me this respect. I might still be the Marques of Pembroke but they don't need to bow at all, much less so low. I scan the crowd and my tired eyes fall on Henry, haughty as ever. His chest is puffed with pride and importance as he strides up to the scaffold.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, Marques of Pembroke. Upon further inspections of the crimes Mark Smeaton, your brother, and yourself have been accused of, they've been proven false. But there is still no proof of your being pure before we were wed. Our marriage is going to be annulled when I find solid grounds for it and you are not to return to Court. You are to return to Pembroke and remain in obscurity there. Come, a carriage is waiting to take you and your trunks are all packed." I tried to hide my shock and utter surprise. George was alive! George was to live! And I as well! I am being allowed my life! I am not to die for the lies of overly ambitious courtiers and families! I gather myself, removing the cap upon my head in doing so. I stand and take a few short breaths.

"I cannot thank Your Majesty enough. You are indeed a most gracious king and sovereign lord. What of my family, they are not to return to Court either I trust?" the small crowd had already been dismissed and my Ladies, the executioner, Henry and I were the only ones left as we descended from the scaffold.

"We shall talk in a minute, Marques Anne." I nod shortly before turning to thank my ladies for all they have done. I am almost sure they shall not be coming with me to Pembroke.

"My Lady! Your pouch." The executioner tries to hand me back the money, but I gently push it towards him.

"Keep it, sir. Please, consider it a gift from me as a show of thanks. You did travel out of your way." He looks confused before nodding and backing away.

"Why do you look so gay, Lady Anne?"

"I had intended to die in a certain degree of style and grace. Now, please, if you will, I am still slightly disoriented and confused as to what has happened in my absence. What new information had come forward? What is to become of my family? And…what of Elizabeth? My beautiful baby girl…" thinking of my little Elizabeth was enough to keep me calm and quiet. I felt horrible for my little girl. What if Henry hadn't come? She'd be without a mother or mother figure. No doubt that harlot would treat her terribly, for she was in favor of the Spanish princess. And she'd become just like Mary, ignored and unloved by her male-hungry father. The last time my beautiful princess had seen me I was a wreck, yelling and screaming and begging for Henry's love and favor.

"The accuser's only proof of your witchery was a sixth finger and body marks on your back. I have never seen either in the many times we had lain together. Katherine's heart had not been blackened by foul practices but by some unhealthy air from where she was sent, she'd been sick for far too long. On the charges of adultery I found Mark Smeaton battered. He signed an oath stating that he'd never known you carnally. He'd only been tortured and done anything to make it stop. On the charges of incest, Cranmer had overheard your brother's wife telling another Lady about her guilt because she'd never truly known George to be with you. Nan had supported this by saying that you two were never out of her own eye and only shared as much as a kiss on the cheek. Your father is being allowed to stay, but George left immediately for Hever. He'd mentioned something about your mother being sickly. And for all I am told Mary is still living happily with her lowly husband."

"Your Majesty, if I may interject," I looked to him for his approval to continue, he dipped his head low for a short second before I continued. "I don't think it'd be wise to keep my father at Court."

"And why not?"

"He's quite the ambitious man. He and my uncle were always putting me under various degrees of stress and pressure warning me of your power over me, telling me it was too much at times, telling me to exile certain people. They gained me a few enemies that would've smiled at the thought of seeing my head roll." I looked down as he stayed quiet.

"Maybe you wouldn't've lost my boy if it weren't for them then? Absolutely not. They shall be dismissed. I thank you for being straightforward with me, Marques."

"You never answered my last question, Henry. What is to become of my daughter?" I was tired of calling him by his formal title. I had known him as Henry through seven years of companionship and three years of marriage. I am far too accustomed to it now.

"_Our_ daughter, Anne! Elizabeth is mine too!" he was upset now. At least I am assured that he loves Elizabeth. "She is to remain at Hatfield as a royal child. However she is a bastard as well. She hasn't been told much except that she is to no longer to call you by certain names." I nod.

"When shall I be allowed to see her? I've missed her terribly."

"I know you have, Anne. But you are not yet allowed to see her. You coddle her so. She needs some form of separation and isolation from such strong feeling so she may grow into a respectable young lady. Once Jane bears my son, I plan on marrying her off to a dauphin." I smile wryly to myself. He knew how much I favored the French.

"Yet she is declared a bastard. Yet she'd still be under the children you have with Mistress Seymour."

"Anne, remember your place. You are forever beneath her from this point on. We are to be married as soon as our marriage is formally over. She'll not be crowned Queen formally until after she bears me my son, which won't take very long considering she's already two months along. But she is to be my legal wife and fulfill the position and title of Queen informally." I tried to swallow my temper. He's being generous, Anne. Control your temper. If you had before maybe he would still love you, and not the milky faced girl. Control your temper, Anne. Think of Elizabeth. She may be subject to Henry's wrath and consequence if I make use of my sharp tongue with Henry. The thoughts of my baby girl made me feel better already.

"Yes, Your Majest-" I passed out. I suppose Father was wrong, and Mother had always been right. Keeping your highly volatile emotions in like this _isn't _entirely healthy. I must still be quite drained and distressed from coming within an inch to my death. The last thing I remember were so many footsteps, all running toward me. "Lady Anne!" rang through my ears as the world went black.

When I woke up I was in my old chambers. True to Henry's word all my things had been moved out. But none on Mistress Seymour's were moved in yet. I suppose the milky faced girl prefers lighter colors than Katherine and I did. How frivolous. I enjoy light colors also, for certain occasions I even prefer them, but not for all the time. Darker, deeper colors bring about a sense of solemnity, of regality. Bright colors are nice but they do nothing for me. A few of my old Ladies stood around me, looking fearful. Among them were Nan and Madge. They were so loyal. Out of all I think I should miss them the most. They heaved a sigh of what I was assuming was relief before Nan shooed them away to go do as they had been told, sending Madge for the physician and Henry. She sat by me on the bed feeling my forehead and stroking my hair a bit.

"Thank god you're finally awake. The doctors were afraid you might stay in a sleeplike trance for weeks, maybe even forever. His Majesty was not at all pleased, he's been in a terrible temper for as long as you've been ill. The only person he'll see is the Duke of Suffolk." Her tone was of reproach and she was shaking her head and clicking her tongue.

"And how long exactly have I been ill?"

"My Lady, you have been in that trance of yours for four days time now."

"Why was Henry in such a foul mood? You've heard the news! I'm lucky to have my head. Everyone has heard the news. He no longer loves me like I do him. I am not going to be his wife for much longer."

"His Majesty caught you before you had hit the ground. He had thought you had died in his arms. He'd run into here as I was packing, yelling for us to fetch the physician who assured the king you were living. He and the doctors will tell you everything else. Right now I just have to make sure Mistress Jane's ladies don't screw up their tasks."

"You are not of her household, Nan? But you were born to be at Court."

"I refused. Being at Court wasn't worth sacrificing my own mistress whom I feel such allegiance to. I refused to be in her household and His Majesty allowed me to remain in yours, if that should please you."

"Oh Nan of course it does!" she smiled before leaving my bedchamber.

What could be so wrong with me that Henry would care now? Am I truly dying? I doubt it. He'd already signed a death warrant for me; I don't suppose actually burying me would've been of much consequence to him. I just wish to be out of this hellish nightmare and to get to my new home for some peace. If only I could go back in time, I would've mourned shortly for the loss of Henry Percy and simply moved on to marry another. I would've never opened myself to Henry. However much I love him now, all it causes is hurt. Henry's love is so fickle and I'm only seeing it again now that it has happened to me. Love truly does blind a person at times. I suppose it's so you only see the good in the one you love, so that you're protected from their obvious faults because you just want to be able to love them to no objection. I wonder what faults of mine Henry was blinded of. My temper, maybe? I did often have fits of anger and stubbornness. I'd often a time yell at him, and by the time he'd calmed me down from my yelling, I'd forgotten what I'd been so angry about. He used to love all my opinions and temper fits so much until he began to lust after that pale-faced whore. She's simply so bland. Katherine at least had fiery Spanish blood in her, making her all the more irksome to me because they, too, were known for being stubborn as mules. But at least she looked somewhat exotic. I am by no means bland. In fact Lady Seymour is the complete opposite of me. Maybe that's what attracted Henry so. A total of ten years we spent together and he'd gotten _bored_ with me? When I was a girl I was often given little poppet's to keep me occupied while George and Mary were at their lessons. I would get bored with one, and demand another. I'd tuck the old one in a trunk, neatly, and only look back when I was refused a new one. I didn't tear them apart, like Henry has done with my heart and soul, or pop their little heads off. I set them aside.

"Anne! Lady Anne! Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, Your Highness. I feel perfectly well. I thank you for showing such concern. Dr. Linacre I assure you I don't need to be inspected, I was simply under severe emotional stress." I turned to look at Dr. Linacre who simply dug through his bag looking for something.

"I realize this Lady Boleyn, but you still need to be examined. When I saw you the first time and you were unconscious I noticed some slight abnormalities and wish to have a further inspection of them. Your Majesty, are you staying?"

"Yes, yes I wish to stay with the Lady Anne. I shall be her emotional support for whatever is happening with her." He stated solemnly, grasping my hand in his. I felt utterly tempted to pull it away. If he thinks to toss me aside he'd better stop showing compassion and expect a certain degree of coldness from me. After what seemed like a lifetime of poking and prodding and unintelligible noises on the doctor's part, he finally began to pack up his things, smiling like a fool. He grabbed a sheet of parchment and began scribbling away at it before handing it to Henry. It seemed to be a list of instructions for something.

"Lady Anne Boleyn, Marques of Pembroke, I am proud to announce you are approximately four months pregnant. 'Tis a very good thing you didn't die or the baby would've went right along with you. Considering your prior physical health, the plague, Lady Elizabeth, and several miscarriages, this pregnancy is expected to be difficult and you'll be suspended to your bed for most of it. Nothing is to put you under stress as per usual, and this time that is a strict order and not simply regularity. I've given the instructions all to His Majesty. Good day to you and congratulations." He left smiling to himself still and I wondered what made him so happy. Why is he so happy for me? I am going to be unwed and pregnant! It's undoubtedly Henry's, but if Elizabeth, whom he adores, is declared a bastard, what's to keep him from not even recognizing the unborn child in me?

"Henry, I wish to go home now. I wish to begin my journey to Pembroke. I don't need anyone to know of my…pregnancy." He looked dazed. Dazed and confused but also a bit guilty. He'd better be. If I had been killed so would this baby.

"No, Anne. You're to remain here in your old apartments. I want you to be in comfort and travelling won't do that for you. For the remainder of this month and part of the next, you are free to roam around as you like but after that you'd be in your third month and just beginning to show. You'll stay here the entire duration of your pregnancy…I shan't make any formal announcement. I'll have to simply make Cromwell aware of what's going on. And Jane as well. This will be difficult."

I sighed and looked up from my embroidery. Henry was pretending to read a book in his lap as he snuck looks at me every five minutes. He has hardly left my side since Dr. Linacre delivered the news that I was four months along. I felt like such an idiot to not have noticing the symptoms. But in my defense, I had been distressed and preoccupied. Preoccupied with fighting for the love of my husband, fighting for my life and reputation, fighting for the safety of the position of my daughter, Elizabeth. How was I supposed to keep track of me eating or bleeding habits when such pressing matters are on my mind. I was only two months ahead of Jane. She was not showing an inch and I was only sporting a small bump. Henry had barely left my company. Whether I was eating, reading, taking a walk, or dancing, he always managed to be there. It was beginning to grow tiresome. Why does he have to pretend like he's my shadow when he could be doing something more important? Like finding a different loophole in our marriage. Of course I am the last one to want a divorce for us; I love Henry with all my being. My heart was sold to him. But I had also promised myself very young that I would never allow myself to be trapped in a loveless marriage. And whether I like to admit it or not, I am. Henry always could read my mind.

"The annulment is going to take quite a while." He settles his eyes on mine and heaves a sigh. "Legally you are still my wife, the annulment was supposed to be finalized by your death, seeing as I can't have been married to a dead woman. But seeing as you are still my wife and now you're _pregnant_ we can't finalize or solidify anything until we make sure that you aren't carrying my son."

"Why? It couldn't be that hard to divorce a pregnant woman. You are head of church and state, Henry, you can find a way." He used to take my suggestions and opinions to heart. Let us pray that he still does.

"Oh so _now_ you're so eager to get rid of me, Anne! Why is it that when _I_ was the one who wanted to get out of our barren and accursed marriage you were so adamant on keeping it?" I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths. Father and Uncle are already gone from court, I don't need anyone _else_ stressing me out and wearing me down. I placed a hand on my bump and was finally calm.

"Because I love you so much. It's hard having to watch as your heart and soul falls out of love with you and moves on to love another. You were adamant on tearing our small family apart. It's all in the past now though. I have to ask you something."

"What." His tone was harsh, unforgiving, terse, and I hate to admit it but I'm already used to it. It has become so easy for me to ignore.

"I wish to have Elizabeth and the Lady Mary brought to me. If I am to be confined to these dismal apartments, I may as well have company. Let the Lady Bryan stay, I just wish for your daughters."

"Fine. I shall make the arrangements while you are having your dinner. But I do not see any reason to bring the Lady Mary. She refuses to sign the oath when you were my legitimate wife and queen, I don't see why she should sign it when you aren't for much longer."

I don't want her to sign the damned oath anymore. I don't need her to. I need her company. Mary's condition was one of the few things I had made a mistake in when I was rising to the top. She was his first daughter, first everything. He had loved her more than anything in the world. The flame his Henry's heart for his little girl may not be as bright anymore, but it is definitely not smoked out. Henry loves all his children. He puts them above all else in his kingdom. Where I saw Mary as an enemy, I should've seen an ally. I should've comforted her, held her dear, and consoled her after her mother's death. I should've worked with my power over Henry to be more compassionate to her. I want her forgiveness. I pray to God regularly for repentance, it's about time I seek repentance out from the people I had wronged in my quest to be loved by Henry. Starting with his eldest daughter and ending with the deceased Wolsey. I _will_ do better given this second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

WOAH all the feedback and results for this _one_ bored chapter was amazing and overwhelming, thanks to _all _of you who favorite, alerted and subscribed and stuff, seriously, I mean it. Thank you. **(Below the ones in CAPS are accounts, so check their stuff)**

**cheriblossem**– Thank you :) you must be a neutral and understanding person, because I cannot STAND Jane Seymour. She annoys me too, just to an unbearable degree. I agree Anne does deserve to have a living child; she's been through a lot. Thanks for reading! (& being the first out of 142 to review.)  
><strong>HERE'S SOME FUDGE<strong> – Thank you! It's always good to hear that people like what I put out. Thanks for noticing that part though, too! I always managed to notice how she always had deeper, brighter colors instead of pale light ones. I mostly kept things the same because the story of Anne & Henry is just so original and classic and…well perfect by itself. I just made minor tweaks. Henry really did love all his children to death, he just went crazy for that boy…Anne really is a good person at heart, just misunderstood. I _am_ going to try my best on the Mary part though, because in truth they did go through a long term struggle & were enemies, even a devout Catholic like Mary couldn't forgive that easily, it annoys me too when they're insta-BFF.  
><strong>MINKA55<strong> – I try dahling, I try. Thanks for le feedback. :)  
><strong>DAN SICKLES<strong> – Thank you, this review was like….so helpful for me, seriously, thanks. Sometimes it is hard, but I find it even _harder_ to write in third person. I'd like to _think_ I do 1st person well, but it's reassuring to know that it at least looks alright. I love that about Anne, that she wasn't the typical demure damsel in distress, but in truth I think she really did at least TRY and wasn't just a bitter angry person. I mean…who doesn't try to calm down when they know they're angry. I would've loved to given her a second chance if I were Henry, everything's always just a bit more clear after almost dying…I hope it shows that I _tried_ to make smaller paragraphs. Sometimes I think they just don't look good if they aren't of an adequate size (overachieving school) Thanks for reading to the end though, I probably would've made the story one big essay if you didn't tell me they were so _long_.  
><strong>MARINA KA-FAI<strong>– Gracias to your enthusiasm! GO READING! :)  
><strong>Anonymous<strong> – thank you. She probably will, but then again maybe not, idk yet…I wanna keep things as parallel to the story/series as possible so idk, ideas bounce off my head like every four seconds and change every ten. And yessindeedy, if I go in that direction Jane will be preggers(7m) for her wedding, just like Anne was.  
><strong>Funa<strong> – Thank you :)! I really tried to accentuate that she was a good person. Sometimes I think history paints her as a bad person or a villain or a whore. And yeah, she is a hypocrite, but you never _truly_ understand a person until you are in their shoes. But with Anne I think it was a little worse. Katherine was there by birthright of a princess. Anne was lower, rose higher. She _worked_ for her marriage and crown. She _earned_ it. She risked _everything_ for Henry and his 'love'. Katherine didn't because she was a princess three times over, and Jane did virtually nothing but play monkey see-monkey do, idk maybe I'm just weird (probably/most likely) Yeah it's never easy being replaced =/ and yes, Henry _is_ bipolar, lml  
><strong>kcinara<strong> – PSHAW! Thank YOU for loving/reading it. I love those too, because I feel that she truly deserved one.  
><strong>ASTANLEY1991<strong> – Thanks you, I find myself enjoying your review :)  
><strong>Mandie<strong> – Thank you as well! I think I said it before but imma say it again, I love hearing that people actually think I should continue this. GRACIAS!  
><strong>MONICAOP<strong> – Firstly I love the way you phrase stuff. 'A novel idea' aweeeshum. Thank you! I will, simply because I like it and all people like you make me wanna continue. Don't worry though, I'll find a way to throw in them dudes. :)

* * *

><p><strong>ONE MONTH LATER<strong>

True to his word, Henry was late for dinner the night he wrote the letter regarding his daughters. By the time I had finished and was about to start getting ready for bed, he strode in. I hardly ever attend the cultural entertainment court has to offer anymore. Things in England were nothing like France in the first place, and recently court life has become dull for me. My daily routine consists of nothing but educational enrichment, small meaningless conversations about one thing or another with Nan or Madge, cards and other games, mass, and the occasional break or two to enjoy the gardens. I fit my meals in between all this with frequent snacking. I'm always so hungry nowadays.

I don't even bother to hope or pray for a son. Henry doesn't love me anymore, simple and true. Come to think of it, I don't believe he ever truly did. If you look up Matthew: 5, the verse varies, it speaks about adultery, briefly mentioning lust. Henry _lusted_ after me. He wanted what he couldn't have. I played his game and I played it well, driving him to the brink of sanity with _lust_. Love is truly knowing, understanding, and caring for a person's heart, mind, body, and soul. That's what love amounts to. But lust, lust is simply caring for a person's physical attributes, and maybe their mind _or_ soul _or_ heart. Henry lusted after me frantically, and when he finally caught me he grew bored and felt his mission was completed, he'd finally won his conquest. He thought of me as I think of deer. You chase it, and enjoy that chase, but once it's caught and dead, do you continue to beat it? No.

"I received a letter back from each of my daughters today. Elizabeth sent about a paragraph in English and I have to say, for her age I was impressed. Mary's was a little more…angry, though. It was written entirely in Spanish as well."

"What did she say?"

"She thoroughly expressed her displeasure with you and with coming to court. She stated that the only reason she would come is because I commanded her to. She called you a various slew of profanities and then said she'd never in her life sign the oath."

"That's alright. I suppose I would've expected worse. What did my baby girl say?" he scowled briefly at me before going quiet and I saw that he was making the face he always does when he's shifting through his memories.

"She said she'd love to come to Court to visit her parents, the King and Marques. And then she stated how much she missed her mama and papa, and that she loves the dresses and poppets you give her, and the jewels and books I send her. It was mostly four large run-one sentences, but I saw where she could've placed her punctuation. She's a bright one, my pearl Elizabeth."

"Do you usually cast off things as precious as pearls and declare them illegitimate? If so, then no one must have taught you the true value of beauty, or the value of such things."

"Yes, and what would the value be?"

"Losing both of our respect, trust, and ultimately our love. A parent's love for their child is boundless and unconditional, but a child's love for their parent varies depending on how they're raised, it's fickle. Ask Mary."

"This is why we've grown apart so much, Anne!" his retort was weak; he couldn't even deny the thought of what I'd said. "You're vengeful. You're bitter and filled with hatred. You are a forever angry person, Anne. You find the weakest point within a person, and pick at it. You resemble a leech in that way. You find it and prey upon it until nothing is left, and that person will forever thereafter remain dead, lifeless, soulless, because you have sucked it all dry. If you had simply learned your place and held your tongue, we'd still be the envied couple of the court. They'd look to us in our supposedly discreet embraces and turn green with jealousy of our passion and devotion to one another." By now he had grabbed me by my forearms and was shaking me lightly. My heart strings were tugging violently, aching to just melt into submission. But my mind had the power over me right now. And it told me but one thing: _**no**_. a montage of unhappy images of the two of us floated through my thoughts, and it was enough to give me the strength to jerk myself away from him.

"What do _you_ know of devotion, Henry? I have learned my place, now. It is to be the Marques of Pembroke. I had thought my place was to be your wife and Queen, but I see I was wrong. If you had stayed faithful to me, we wouldn't have grown apart. I remember a time, Henry, when you never asked for me to hold my tongue. You were delighted in my thoughts and opinions. You valued my wit. Whatever happened to you? I may never know, but I care little to pry. As long as you're positive my daughter and step-daughter are coming, you may leave my apartments now. It would probably do Your Majesty some good to visit the Lady Jane Seymour. Isn't she the opposite of what you say you hate about me so? Is she _docile_ enough for you Henry Tudor? Tell her I wish her well." I stare pointedly at the door before turning my back to him. He doesn't leave though; I don't hear any movement from him at all until he comes to me and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Insolent woman! I am the _king_! I'm the fucking King of England! You don't turn your back to me. You don't hold your chin up high as though you are mightier than me, more righteous than me." his teeth were grit tight and every word sounded forced. He jammed his lips painfully against mine and moved them quickly and angrily. I struggled in his grasp; I squirmed and moved about to no avail. When I finally managed to wrestle one of my arms free, I slapped him with a force I wasn't even aware I possessed. His head jerked in the direction I slapped him and he held his cheek.

"Perchance the only thing driving us apart was that you probably have more fire inside of you than I can bear to handle anymore, Anne."

"I apologize for striking you, Henry. It was purely on impulse, I did not mean it."

"Any of it?" his eyes were grievous and sad as he looked down at me.

"No. I meant every word I dared to utter. The only thing I regret was hitting you. I know for a fact that you're attracted to Jane because she's my polar opposite. I am the fire and she is the ice. I am the sun and she, the moon. I am dark and she is light. She is the water that cools you after a hot day; I am the most potent wine that warms you in the dead of winter. I am outspoken. She is soft-spoken. We are everything the other is not. I really do hope you come to enjoy your life with her, Henry." My tone was pitiful and had a certain inclination in it. It was like I was giving him one final chance to take it all back. But I don't necessarily want him to take it. I've given him too many chances. I shouldn't have been with him at all, and now here we are several chances and times later, he still hasn't learned a thing.

"Anne…" I shook my head and placed a hand on my stomach. I can't allow him to wear me down any more than he already has tonight. I'll be entering my sixth month by the time Elizabeth arrives. By then I'll have a prominent bulge on my stomach and have to cut my freedom hours short. My pregnancy is getting more and more dangerous as the seconds tick by. I'm determined to have this baby. I want this child. Regardless of gender, it's mine. I cannot lose it, I simply can't bear it. The pain for a mother to lose her child is unimaginable. I can finally sympathize with Catherine, no wondering as to why she was always so dismal. To lose _several_ children _and_ lose Henry's seemingly undying love? I shudder at the horrid thoughts of the past. Happy thoughts, Anne. "Fine, I'll go and visit Jane then." He mumbled before slinking out my chambers.

Oh, Elizabeth, come soon.

You as well, Mary. You as well.

* * *

><p>Arrival of the Daughters (sorry for all my time skips, I'm still not very good with the Tudor section)<p>

* * *

><p>Henry, Jane, and myself all stood outside the castle some six yards away from the gates. My daughter and step-daughter are arriving today, any minute now. I stood solitary as Mistress Seymour snuggled close into Henry's arms. Henry was the only thing standing in between Lady Seymour and I. Just Henry and a thick wall of bitterness and hatred, mostly on my part.<p>

Every so often Henry would glance in my direction and flicker his eyes from my growing stomach to my eyes, seeking a signal that my baby and I were alright. I would give him a subtle nod before turning my attention back to the road. The milky faced girl was only four months along and barely beginning to show, so Henry didn't worry about her stomach so much yet.

Eventually the large _clop_ of the horse's feet and the noisy wheels of the carriage met our ears. I held my stomach in a vain attempt to calm myself. I was simply too excited! The last time my baby girl saw me I was a wreck. And then I was about to die without a single goodbye to her. I didn't even begin to make preparations for her for when I eventually _do_ die. I had wanted to leave her something special of mine and a few letters for her to read as she got older. But now I don't have to worry about that for a little while. God-willing I won't fall ill giving birth to this baby. I _believe_ the last time I saw the Lady Mary, she was adamant on remaining loyal to her mother's long gone regency in England and I had been harsh and cruel about getting her to sign the oath.

Oh how I wish I could take that all back. I feel her pain now. I know why she is the way she is. I'm in the same exact position her mother was in all those years ago. In all honesty I would've had Elizabeth do the same. If I were to look down upon my darling Elizabeth and see her bend her will to that of the whore that is Jane Seymour, I don't know what I would do other than sob out the rest of my existence. My heart and soul and livelihood would simply…crumble. I know now. I know. I know how they both felt at my intrusion on their seemingly perfectly happy family. I know the constant fear the held, painfully, in their hearts. I know the sadness, betrayal, and anger at a _harlot_ trying to break apart your only family.

I am determined to make it up to her. Every wrong I have done her, I shall recompense to the best of my ability. I will talk with Henry about getting her married, getting her more ladies, getting her more dresses and jewels. Anything she wants, I shall try to arrange according to my power. But deep down I will always know, and she will too, that I can _never_ fully make it up to her. She can't ever regain all those lost years. Those lonely years in the cold damp and isolated places she was moved to, simply to be as far away from her mother as possible. I can never help her regain those years without her mom while I danced and frolicked about in Court life. She won't ever be able to say goodbye to her mother, not even on her deathbed. I simply can't, and shallow possessions won't make up for that.

"_The Princess Elizabeth, Lady Bryan, and the Lady Mary!" _the pageboy announced with every ounce of respect due to the ladies titles. I turned to look at the happy couple and search for their reactions. Henry's was that of deep anticipation, and Lady Seymour's was of childlike joy. What else would I expect from a _child_? I swear to the heavens, _Elizabeth_ is more mature than this harlot.

"Mama!" Elizabeth flew out the carriage in a flurry, her skirts flying everywhere. Lady Bryan frowned deeply until I shot her a look. I don't care if she's misbehaving at the moment. She's my little girl. I heaved her up into my arms and smiled. She turned her attention to Henry and wrinkled her cute little nose in distaste. "Papa, who's that _lady_? Mama, is she one of the maids of honor?" Mistress Seymour was frowning at my daughter, her brow wrinkled. How _**dare**_ she! Has she _no_ shame! The _**audacity**_ of this woman is unspeakable!

"Mistress Seymour, if you've got something on your mind, _please_, speak up." The meek little mouse's eyes darted to me before looking back at her feet. _Good._ Learn your place, mouse. I was so caught up in my baby I forgot to even _look_ for Mary. I'm surely not off to a good start.

"Father, Marquis, Lady Jane, I'm pleased to have been invited to come." Her voice was strained and it was plain in her features that it took all her strength to force out the formalities. And considering she's Catherine's daughter, that's a _lot_ of strength. She curtseyed as a Lady always should. I gently placed Elizabeth on the ground and moved her in the direction of her father, who welcomed her genially. I held out my elbow to the Kings first living child.

"Lady Mary, please, join me in the gardens?" She glared at me before shooting a pleading look at her father. Henry's expression was stony as he motioned for her to come along. "We have matters to catch up on."


	3. Chapter 3

**MONICAOP** – haha, I applaud your writing. Lml I love that he's confused too, such a silly indecisive king.! And yeah I love Anne being a Marquis too, cause like…if she isnt _queen_ at least she's still powerful. You tell me, did you like the convo with Anne & Mary or do I need to work on their dynamic.? I wish you wellness also,

**ANGELUM . PACIS**– Gracias! You're actually quite correct, that's a lovely Idea…I think Anne would reject him too, she wont settle for that again, I think she'd refuse to be put through the same thing, but with little to no notoriety. Lmao NOOOO. Sorry if you're neutral but I cant fucking stand Jane. At all. And later on you might see Kitty, I like her too. And since she IS a Howard and DID serve a queen, you might see her. Might. Meh. Thanks for reading and your review gave me even MORE stuff to think through for this story, so thanks for that too.

**VODAMS** – Thanks for enjoying ^.^ lolol, you'll see. I plan for Jane to give birth to her little Edweird as planned, but you'll just have to wait & see for Anne.

**MARINA KA FAI**– It's heaven to get your reviews o.o OMGthankyouuuu. I love that. Thanks! I really do try, and sometimes I feel like I'm making her too…nice or too mean or too untrusting or too…weird! Thank you!

**Anonymous** – Gracias, me gusta Anne tambien. Lolol did you like how the convo went? I mean I have my doubts, but hey I think weird, so . Anywhoo enough of my insanity, read on! :)

**Cheriblossem** – Whoopwhoop. I enjoy that about her especially. Thanks for bringing it up, I mean I believe she was really strong. I mean how many females with absolutely NO political rights would stand up to the whole country to dethrone a queen and marry her king? Srsly. It is sad, it has to be done though. say…your bf leaves you for a ho, wouldn't tyou wonder what she had that you didn't? I mean besides wide open legs? I love anne tooooo. Lml he NEEDED to be slapped. Lmao nooo im about as poetic as a barbarian chewing on a bone. De nada y gracias, Read On, dahlinggg.

* * *

><p>Our arms were interlaced platonically as we walked at quite a leisurely pace to what used to be <em>my <em>gardens, which I now suspect Henry will either obliterate of generalize it to make it a 'public' garden. Yet as soon as we were out of Henry's line of vision and hearing range she fiercely tore her arm away from mine and sent me a glare that could freeze the deepest depths of Hell. I smiled sadly albeit shuddering at first. I had expected nothing less.

"Hello, Lady Mary." She held her glare and lifted her chin to me.

"Mistress Anne. I expect you have called me here as one final stab at getting me to sign that godforsaken oath? I won't. I won't _ever_ be an ally to you in any sort. I'll never comply with your will so long as I live. You'd have to find a way to execute me before that'd ever happen. Or maybe considering your newfound title as a 'witch' perhaps you'd just blacken my heart as you did my mother's, you _harlot._ Whatever your purposes are for calling me here will prove futile, so I don't suggest you try." She began to walk away, so I pulled her back. All the lessons and tutors in the world couldn't help me in this situation. I haven't the slightest clue how to mend this, neither with words nor actions.

"Lady Mary." I bowed my head deep and curtsied my lowest. This should be a good start. This is my first sign of respect. Right? "I realize this is long overdue. I also realize that it's too little too late. Please, consider this and listen to what I have to say. After this, I understand if you still feel large disposition considering me, but I'll learn to accept it and _hope_ and pray that one day you'll come to forgive me. Think of me as the confessor and you the Priestess." Her eyes narrowed and I knew her curiosity would get the best of her; I'm still practically on my knees in front of her.

"Rise then, and speak." She looked down her nose at me, her expression still as stone.

"I, myself, am suffering in the same way your mother was all those years ago. I'm ashamed and appalled with this feeling and even more so appalled that this is what I put you both through. Let me begin by offering my most sincere apologies." She gave a slight nod of her head and I could tell by her expression that she wasn't moved in the slightest.

"Well, what should I be saying at this point? That an apology from your heart is all I desired all these years in my desolate isolation? That a few words will make me forgive you for all that you have done to me, my family, and my beloved country? Think twice, three times, and then once more."

"I know. But my suffering at this point in time should be your smallest comfort. I was going to be executed, as you very well know, I suppose that might have comforted you as well. But I'm round as ever, and your father is excited."

"My father died a long time ago. The first time he ever indulged you, he died. The King Henry Tudor somewhere about this palace with Jane, bless her heart, isn't my father." Her tone was sharp. Her resolve wasn't weakening one bit.

"I know. Back at Hever, news would come every so often about the Royal Family. It was like a bed time story, a fairytale life that everyone wanted to live."

"Was it now? So that's what you do in your spare time. Crush dreams. Destroy fairytales. Blacken the beauty of the magic? Wonderful."

"Lady Mary, I truly am sorry. Why do you have to be as stubborn a mule as your mother? If Catherine had complied-all in the past, forget I mentioned that. That is why I have called you here; I wish to make it up to you. To make your life better. To build and grow the stepmother-stepdaughter relationship we _should_ have. If it is your wish, I will ask Henry to bring you back to court. I don't know if you have been told, but you have already been removed from Elizabeth's charge. You're free to come and go as you please. I hope you'll stay at court, though. Your continued presence will help me in deteriorating your fathers resolve and soften his feelings towards you. Given a small piece of time, I might be able to restore your position as a rightful _princess_. Afterwards, you'd be able to freely go to Spain, if you wish. Or even better, if I manage to restore you, we'd have to begin building up a marriage prospect for you. You'd be a _queen_."

"You mean like you'll never be again? Such a lovely title it is, isnt it? _**Queen**_. To be a queen is to have power, although less than your husbands, it is still power. Unless said husband doesn't love you, and I'm sure mine won't if I choose to marry a prince of Europe. Political marriages rarely ever have love. What I am hearing from you is that you believe making me a _princess_ again will soften my feelings towards you. It won't. what I'm hearing is that you'd have me made a princess again, thinking it'd make me happy, and then trap me into a loveless marriage, in which my husband will be continually unfaithful, like yours is. No thank you Mistress Anne. We're done here." she smirked cruelly and pitifully at me as she skillfully plucked a rose from one of my bushes and gracefully walked away. No, this will not happen. I am not done trying. This is just the beginning.

"Have you even visited your mother's gravesite?" I yelled after her, forcing her to stop dead in her tracks. She flew back toward me a fiery rage in her eyes that'd put Henry's to shame. She rose her hand with purpose and cracked it down on my face. The sound reverberated around the gardens and tensity lingered in the air afterward. Ignoring the cool sting that felt worse than needles pricking at my face, I reached down into the satchel that I had hidden behind my skirt folds. Digging for a second, I produce a solid gold tiara emblazoned with the finest and purest rubies, emeralds, pearls, diamonds and silver. Every expensive metal you could think of was made into this tiara. It's fit for an Empress who rules over not one or two countries, but the whole of Europe and the 'new world' Spain is involved in. This tiara has been the most sought out trinket in the world since I had had Henry order it to be made for me. "We're done here; I will respect your wishes on that. But, here, this crown was fit exactly for a person like your mother, whom I loved before she became my competition. She had always been kind to me. Serving her had been nice. She was an amazing Queen and a princess, three times over." Cradling my still throbbing cheek I left Mary in the gardens and went to begin my work. While I'm still in power, I have a lot more retributions to make.

I enjoy knowing I have left Mary speechless, Anne Boleyn _always_ gets the last word. Always.

* * *

><p>I woke up from my nap blissfully happy. My <em>sources<em> told me I had left Mary in a trance like state of deep thought, and that after trying on the tiara and crying, she immediately made arrangements for Chapuys to take it and place it safely with her mother. Mary very well could have thrown the tiara at the ground or at my head for that matter. But she didn't.

Henry hadn't asked many questions about the red mark on my cheek. I told him I just fell asleep the wrong way and some odd material had left its imprint on my face. He simply shrugged and held me closely, or attempted to, while we spoke. He kept trying to pull me to him, but between my resistance and my grotesquely large stomach, it was a futile effort on his part. After dancing lightly around the edges of the matter, testing the waters, I finally let him know that something was on my mind and that we would need to discuss these matters as quickly and professionally as possible. In fact he should be here in a few minutes.

"Anne, what's so important that I had to put a hold on discussing affairs of state with Cromwell. He was less than pleased. Whatever he had to say was important."

"And what I have to say isn't?" I gesture for him to sit as I call upon Madge for some tea.

"Look, Anne, as refreshingly wonderful as it is to get to discuss political matters with a mind so scholarly it _may_ rival mine, I'm busier than ever. Couldn't this have waited until my daily visit?"

"A few years ago, you would've held up a treaty with Kings, simply to hear my thoughts on the matter. But what we have to discuss is more important than anything you could be arranging. The matter at hand is very close to both our hearts, mine only recently, but has been with yours for a _lifetime._ Mary."

"I had been missing her as of late. It was a wonderful idea of yours to bring her to Court; I wouldn't have had the guts to. I feel…_happy_. My loved ones are all surrounding me, except Charles of course, he's busy."

"She is _twenty_ years old, Henry. It's high time she be married." He waved his hands dismissively.

"No one respectable will want her as a known bastard. What would you have me do? Marry off my firstborn baby girl to a _lord _or a _duke_, even though she's a bastard?"

"And you don't think I've already thought of some barrier like that?" I replied sharply, my tone more than a little terse. I was absolutely and indefinitely offended. How dare he? He's belittling my intelligence to think that if I had to discuss political matters with him I wouldn't think it through. "You've been spending far too much time with the likes of that wench, Jane Seymour. It's almost unthinkable to me that her influence on you has made you so accustomed to the thought that women are permitted to be so idiotic-

"That's _enough_, Anne. I've permitted your bitterness towards my Jane up until now, but it's beginning to get old. Grow up Anne; you're acting like a five year old. Get to your point."

"I wish to restore the title of Princess to Mary, as it should never have been taken away. Why punish your innocent daughter simply because the _Pope_ and Catherine made a few silly mistakes in letting you be wed? If Mary is a Princess once more that brings us great political advantage. Think of how great it was for your brother to marry Catherine, a princess three times over in her own right. Just _think_ of what that Princesses _daughter_ could bring for England. Another advantage is your daughter's happiness, Henry. When was the last time you saw the somber look on your very _first_ jewels face brighten into a smile? Making her a princess and marrying her off will benefit the political stance of England, Mary's happiness, _and_ Spain will be quite well pleased to see her become all this. In addition to Mary's husband's country, we might possibly gain Spain as an ally once more. Just think about it Henry. Think." By now I was practically on his lap and whispering in his ear. His lips were taut as he thought over every…single…word I'd just said. The possibilities were running very quickly through his head. I could practically _see_ what was going through his head at the moment.

I removed myself from his presence, moving to one of my outer chambers to pour myself a glass of water. I sat with my glass and began to munch on an apple. Soon enough Henry came out of my bedchamber and I could tell he'd already made his mind up about attempting to rearrange things for his eldest daughter; he tried to play it off as though he had even _better_ things to do. But I've known him closely for too long now. I can read him like a book, but I played along and pretended to believe that he'd not finished thinking on it.

Another point for me.

ANNE: 2  
>TUDORS: 0<p>

* * *

><p>I walked along the long ornately decorate hallways of Whitehall, Nan at my side, searching for Mary. But with my luck, it wasn't her who I ran into. It was Cromwell. True, he's not my enemy, but he isnt exactly my ally either. He bowed to me as was still required at the moment, even though he knew <em>he<em> specifically didn't have to unless Henry was present. How gentlemanly.

"Marquis Boleyn. How are you and the little…prince in your stomach faring?"

"Prince? My baby isn't guaranteed to be a boy, even if it is he'll inherit Pembroke, not the English crown. Henry's slaving away at the annulment."

"No, my lady. Forgive me for being the one to have to tell you, for Henry already should have by now. If you give birth to a boy, seeing as your marriage to the king isn't annulled, he'd be legitimate. You would once again be Queen, to protect the bid your son would have to become king." I gave a rich, hearty laugh. This was _ridiculous_!

"And what of the Lady Jane Seymour? Does he not still love her? Who am I to trap him into a marriage with me? Who am I to keep him from his _true_ love?" I raged at the poor man. I shouldn't be taking my sorrows out on him. Then again, there is that phrase 'Shoot the messenger.' That's how I heard it anyway.

"With all due respect, Henry always spoke of you as his one true love. But yes he is quite smitten with that blonde vision. We were supposed to be discussing the fine details of that. The outlining really depends on the gender of her baby. If a boy it'd be a recognized royal bastard, and either Jane will be sent away or she'll become maîtresse en titre. If she has a girl, well, we don't quite know yet."

"I see. Well, thank you for keeping me in the loop and giving me something to pray for."

"And what _more_ would a pious woman such as yourself have to pray for?" I smirk as I walk a few steps ahead of him before turning my head to reply.

"A girl." I smirked as I once more began to walk down the halls, continuing my search for Mary.

Eventually I found her in the main library. She was at a desk with a little girl. She looked so kind and normal it made me feel even guiltier. If this is how Lady Mary _truly_ is, how much could I have made her hate me that she acts so bitter and hostile and cruel? I crept slowly behind the pair, not wanting to disturb whatever it is that Mary was trying to do with the little girl. But I suppose I wasn't quiet enough because I made one step and was met with the clear green eyes of my baby girl.

"Mama! Mama! Mary's learning me language. We spoke Spanish, and English, and German, and Russian, and French too mama! You like French!" her eyes were lit up enormously and I couldn't help but tear up and smile. I peeked around Elizabeth and fixed my gaze on Mary.

"I'll see you later, Little Lizzie. Have fun spending time with your mommy! Your daughter's persistence is quite inspirational, Marquis." I bowed my head in gratitude but her glare became harder and more pointed. "I wish I could say the same for yours." And she walked away. I turned to Elizabeth, who was smiling blissfully oblivious, and envied her. I wish I could see the good in everyone. But right at this moment all I could see was a vividly vibrant red.


	4. Chapter 4

**VODAMS**- To answer your wondering, yeah there's a 98.2% she will be. She'll only cave after she's like…convinced that Anne TRULY changed. And yeah, Anne might be triumphant in her newfound goals.

**TERRA KING**- Thank you :') I shall!

**MARINA KA-FAI**- Your feedback made me smile, like always. Lml she's 'arrogant' like that, Isn't it though? I _knew_it'd fit. Happy to have made your day.

**Keisha**- Here be that update, hope you're not dead from anticipation lolol no seriously enjoy :)

**Anonymous**- Glad you liked reading cause this was my favorite chapter to write. That's exactly what I wanted to portray as well because in truth Mary was probably as stubborn as her mom and knowing how many wrong Anne committed against her, Mary probably wouldn't have been so easy to forgive. Anne never loses score! ^.^

**KCINARA**- Gracias! Here's the end to your waiting. Lol I try, I try ^.^ if this just got more boring or stayed the same, you'd stop reading. I don't want that. I'd cry if you (or any reader) did.

**Cheriblossem**- Very bitter ;D. No we can't, but sometimes just trying isn't enough, she's gotta KEEP trying…I think. And I know huh? Jane gets pretty irritating . gah. I love little Lizzie too! She _is_ a sweetie isnt she? Your quite very welcome for everything. A lot is going to happen to Mary as the ongoing effect of Anne's survival, it's gonna change her life up a bit. She didn't react well…I think, I don't really remember how much of Mary I put in this chapter, but I do remember that her reaction wasn't a very nice one to the thought of a hubby. Anne's gonna get a few surprises, Henry is a buttface but hey w.e. and yeah as much as I want to kill her off now, arrangements for her death in childbirth will be made to break a heart or two. Maybe. =p

**SADDLEBRAT**- thanks for reading in the first place! Here's that update!

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated<br>Chapter 4**

Grinding my teeth I pick up Elizabeth and spin uncomfortably on my heels. Fine, I'll simply let her be for the time being! I'll allow her some time to mull over my sincerity in my offerings. And _she_ expresses _my_ persistence with a negative connotation? HAH! Elizabeth is shaking her head violently and doesn't stop until I do.

"Mama, I wanna see the roses!"

"No baby girl, we're going to go see Daddy!" I force myself to brighten my voice up as I hoist her up, as she was slowly sliding down (curse you silk), and carry on walking to Henry's offices in the South wing of the palace. I walk in unannounced and without invitation, as has been my right to for over ten years now.

I walk in to see Henry sitting at the desk, with Mistress Seymour massaging his back while looking over his shoulders at whatever it was he was working on.

"How sweet. Mistress Seymour, do not strain to push yourself beyond your obvious limitations with Henry's political jargon, you'll get the worst migraines." She looked like a deer caught between two hunters. Her eyes flit for the briefest second to Elizabeth before resting on Henry. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Yes, she has always called me Henry and often helped me sort out the kingdom, Jane. Please, give us a moment."

"Mama! Mama there goes that lady again! Why's that _lady_ so close to my papa? Isn't she s'posed to serve you?" I ignored my baby girl and glared at Mistress Seymour as she lowered her head, training her eyes on the floor as she left.

"Why are you here, Anne? You should be resting."

"Because we still have a lot to discuss, and with my progressing pregnancy, our time is running out. Tell me, have you seen or spoken to your daughter since our last discussion concerning her?" Elizabeth was perched on Henry's lap by now. He was bouncing her gently up and down while she drew on an extra piece or parchment she found.

"That's exactly what I'm working on now. But Jane's and your pregnancy complicate everything. All that I am doing rests on the probability of whatever gender your children are. Jane's children may or may not be added to the line of succession, but where would that place Mary. And your child definitely will be in the line of succession, as you are still queen at the moment, but where in the line would all of them go? Yours, Jane's, and Mary's. That's three children to consider, along with Elizabeth."

"It doesn't seem that difficult to me. Here, you can always change things around. Put Mary under Elizabeth and just leave the open space for my child. Then, whatever Jane's bastard becomes depends on the gender, so leave it out for now."

"Fine, I'll just put Mary under Lizzie for now and whatever comes after her is listed as pending. You were right, you know Anne."

I was hoping he'd tell me I was right all along and that he was wrong in seeking his entertainment elsewhere. That he truly doesn't know the meaning of devotion and will try to change.

But I know Henry, I know him inside and out. And unfortunately his pride gives him extreme limitations to the point where he'll never admit to anything of the sort, and will live behind his mask of delusion for the rest of his days. Unless he has a change of heart while knocking at death's door.

"About what this time, Henry?"

"You know what, Anne." he threw down his quill and ran a hand through his hair.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Henry." I tilted my head to the side. Considering his affiliation with Jane, he must find idiocy simply entertaining.

"Restoring Mary to royal succession brings us great political power. It gives us the upper hand in several situations. She would be a princess _four_ times over, her education is impeccable, her persistent support and faith concerning the Roman Catholic Church pleases nearly every prince in Europe, and her dancing and singing is wonderful. She has _all_ this at her disposal _with_ beauty beyond belief. She'll be so happy."

"Actually, I think not. Which is why I asked if you had spoken to her, not if you sorted out the matter concerning her. She doesn't seek wealth and titles for her happiness. I think all that would make her happy is your love, my death, and returning to Spain."

"Well the way I see it, two out of three of those can be arranged happily."

"I see…did you throw out my death warrant yet? Which two of her three happiness's will you be willing to grant?"

"Come now, Anne. Forgive and forget! I know you've always been the type to hold strong grudges, but I think letting this matter go would be acceptable. It's best if we both forget it."

"Henry, you know me better. Our Lord frequently preaches forgiveness. I have long forgiven you, but I will _never_ forget. The bible says nothing about having us _forget_." Henry rolled his eyes and looked towards Elizabeth. She was finished drawing and was now adding detail to whatever it was she drew.

I craned my heck to get a glimpse of what she drew, as Henry had stopped bouncing her at the sight of it and was now frowning.

In the picture she depicted three people. One man. One woman. And one female child. The two adults looked severely irate and the small girl was crying quietly, holding her skirts in her hand, showing that she was twirling around. _Mama and Papa never stop fighting. _ Was written in Latin just underneath the drawing.

"Am _I_ the one who makes you two fight, daddy?"

"No. No, no, never my pearl. What would ever give you such an idea?" Lizzie started to cry and hopped off of Henry's lap and moved to the other side of the room. She pointed out the window at the gardens before wrapping her arms around herself.

"You and mommy fight. Lately, you always fight. I always see you fight. Or if I don't, I hear you fight. And sometimes at Hatfield, the older Ladies talk about you and mama fighting until Lady Bryan or May tell them to shut their large mouths. Mama I want to go with May."

"Who's May, Anne? Did you charge someone with the care of my daughter without my knowing?"

"Actually no, even if I had you wouldn't have cared. Remember what you always told me? 'You must do as you will, Anne.' May is Mary. She wants her sister." My tone remained harsh even though I tried to make it calmer for Elizabeth's sake. It isnt healthy for her to see Henry and I argue so much. To be the cause of her emotional damage, withdrawal, or shortcomings is the last thing I want. "Come with me Lizzie, we'll find her together and if she's busy you can always see her later."

"No, Anne. We still have a lot to discuss."

"Keep working on that annulment. Then we won't." his eyes, clear as day, hardened and I knew he was seriously. Letting out a large sigh of annoyance I called for Elizabeth to be sent with a maid to find Mary, who she apparently affectionately called May. "There, Elizabeth is gone, and now she thinks that we fight because she makes us unhappy. Is that the image you enjoy projecting to my daughter, Henry? Is it?"

"_Our_ daughter, Anne. Just…just sit. Cromwell told me he already informed you on the current situation of our marriage. We've already discussed Mary's political standing and that of all my other children. All we have left to discuss is Elizabeth's schooling, King Francis' upcoming visit, and how your pregnancy has been going."

"The last 'issue' sounds more sociable than businesslike. How long is Francis staying?" I smiled faintly at the thought of my old friend coming for a visit. Between everything I have been through since the last time I saw him and some more recent developments, I could really use his company.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot."

"Like Mistress Seymour?"

"Watch your tongue."

"Forget this. I will not sit here while you treat me as anything less than the person closest to being your equal. I will pick out Elizabeth's new tutors on my own, based on my _own_ schooling. And I will write to Francis on my own. Can your precious little fool do that Henry? I don't believe she can, the only thing _she _knows of proper schooling or foreign language is that she never had it and she can't speak any." I stood promptly, spitting my words at Henry like fire. I walked with purpose out of Henry's office and back to my own chambers.

How do people expect _me_ to change and apologize to all of them if they all remain imbeciles! Its complete and total hypocrisy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **THE ONES IN CAPS ARE ACCOUNTS. CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF AS WELL.**

**ROBIN4** – Thank you for your lovely review ^.^ I do too, her life would be so much easier and simpler if she wasn't so…boldly stubborn, dontcha think…meh.

**WANNABE NIGHTMARE**** – **Thank you :) I think your hopes will be…halfway there in this chapter. I've never liked her either. Right from the beginning. Here it is, read on.

**MARINA KA-FAI**** – **Thank you ^.^ loyal reader and reviewer, yours are ones I always look forward to. Wasn't it though? I mean…Henry was a tyrant but not such a _horrible_ father…right? Thank you! I'm super late but I hope your holidays were simply blissful and that your 2012 is going great so far.

**Cheriblossem**** – **another loyal reader and reviewer, you fill me with contentment that I've done right. *bliss and corny eyelash bat* seriously though, thank you. Me either sometimes. It's like…you're always so nice and stuff and I'm here like "OMG THANK YOU INTERWEB PERSON!"…heh. It was, I intended it like that. When I was 2 my parents divorced and I didn't care but Lizzie was smart and observant, and children who are witness to the fighting often blame themselves. Couldn't you though? I mean really….both her parents were blunt and bold, so it was bound to show in her. I hope they change too, their parenting skills suck so far, lolol ^.^ read on chéri.

**VODAMS** – once again I find myself with another devoted reviewer and reader I thank you heavily :) you make me smile a bunch with your feedback because…it's like insightful but it like gives me ideas…word. Yeah I like that too btw! I saw it in a bunch of their love scenes, they ticked each other off a lot before kissing…woah. Yep, that Lizzie is one insightful kiddo. She picks up some things that others really can't…I like her. She most likely will. I think Mary, at this point, would still love her dad and crave his attention and approval and acceptance, but she'd probably resent him a little.

**SADDLEBRAT**** - ** love your feedback and readering :)

**Anonymous**** – **another great reader!, thanks for taking the time to read this.

**LITTLEHELLCAT**** – **I love your reviews, especially when they're long. Seriously they excite me and I'm like…woah she/he must really enjoy this, I feel good. I know, she doesn't deserve it, but its part of what made her great. Me too, I think their friendship was the nicest of them all, it was like king and then servant…friends? Perfect. Thanks for stealing my idea btw, Grrr. Loljk I so stole it from you. I was gonna have George come to her, but nope, thanks for your implication. Contrary to her belief I think, Henry was kinda sad to see her go, as I will explain in the _next_ chapter. Jane's true colors are ugly. I hate her. And her angry side might be a beautiful thing for me to look into. I definitely want to find a way to work it in and show that, no, Anne wasn't the only angry one, no, Jane wasn't all sunshine's and lollipops she was horrible. He might later on, like as a closer to try and edge his way in, only to be reeeeejected. Re-je-c-t-e-d rejected! (Zoey 101 anyone?) O.o no apologies out of you! No way they'd ever annoy me. No. ban those thoughts from thy own head.

**THEFAMOUSLYUNFAMOUSAUTHOR**** – **first off, let me say, I _love_ your penname. Love. It. And hey, who knows it might be ;) haha. It is the bitchiest of them all, and he really is pushing her farther away. Lmao no, it will never make you a bad person. Admittedly I am slightly biased towards him as well, he killed my favorite person/character. I mean really? Punk-ass mofo. Hehe, thank youuu.

**PINKPRINCESSK.A.E**** –** I love that you love it ^.^ she does. The fire should never go out in her, even if she dies, it'd burn bright. Thanks for taking time out of your life to read it and actually enjoy it :) you rock princessa.

**ECLECTICKNIGHT88**** –** I enjoy your name too…its intriguing. This was as soon as I could do, hope you didn't get annoyed waiting, lo siento. Your welcome, human :)

**CROSS-OVER-LOVER232**** – **Lolol, I know. It might make a lot of people's lives better. He really had become a jerkwad at this point. But no, the tyrant lived long. Yeah, she'd be Queen Regent until parliament figured out who'd really rule. She could couldn't she *drums fingers together evilly* Anne wins if he dies. Mary. Parliament. Lizzie, in a way. A bunch of people benefit. A lot of people would live. Well in any case I'm sure he didn't enjoy your spears half as much as I did :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Complicated<span>  
>Chapter 5<strong>

My hair was tied up in a tight bun at the nape of my neck. Slowly allowing my eyes to flutter shut in bliss, I took in a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, my eyes drifted open and I let a small smile grace my lips before staring back down at the parchment on one of my father's old desks. Thankfully, my father is hiding out somewhere in one of his estates with my uncle. They refuse to show their faces. They are aware that George and I are alive, but not of much else besides that. They won't come out of hiding until the King allows them to and, until then, they're in shame and out of favor.

My mother, Mary, and George, however, are in the King's good graces. My mother simply because she's loyal, Mary because she's a former mistress and a longstanding friend, and George because he's my favorite, henceforth Henry's. I let my eyes go out of focus from the letter I was supposed to be finishing, and lowered my eyes to my stomach, eight months pregnant and in the red zone. I've already started my lying in since this pregnancy is said to be of higher risk than my last.

In my worst moments since coming here last month (month 7) I think bitterly about what may be going on at Court in my absence. Jane, now six months along _has_ to be showing and glowing with whorish pride. The harlot. Mary, who stayed long after Lizzie left, _must_ be charming everyone with her Spanish ways, hoping I never come back. And Henry. Henry must be reveling in the fact that he's at least halfway rid of me. Out of sight out of mind. What your wife doesn't know won't hurt her. Lies. Lies that Henry actively chooses to live his life by. Everyone must be simply delighted that I've come to Hever.

I do have actual business here, but pleasure wouldn't hurt to come first. I've been so…frustrated lately. Pursing my lips I threw down my quill and struggle to stand up. Damned stomach, why do you have to be so rotund? Calmly gliding from out of my old rooms, I found the servant nearest to me.

"Excuse me, do happen to know where my brother is?"

"Why?" My face turned into a scowl and I cursed at her several times before maintaining my poise once more.

"What right do _you_ have to be questioning _my_ motives! And at my own family's residence as well! Be gone, you disgust me. Don't be too surprised if your already destitute pay is docked a pence or two." I told her before she nodded and went on her way. I swear, these servants grow more and more insolent by the second. I made my way down a random hallway before finding George's hunting lackey. He holds all the weaponry while George hunts. I stopped him short by grabbing him by the arm.

"Where is George, young one? Please tell me you know."

"I'm truly sorry Your Majesty, but he has asked not to be disturbed. Though, I'm sure you are exempt from his orders, and that he be delighted to see you, I cannot disobey a direct command."

"Please?" I poked out my lower lip, a trick that always works on Henry. Even in his worst moods, when he wants to spit fire at my head, the pout works.

"Alright. He was in your father's old office, but afterwards he said something about going to the gardens, so you may check there as well." Smiling I thank the poor servant. He looked scared out of his mind.

I searched for my brother fruitlessly, turning up with nothing but loneliness and loss of hope. Maybe he's just tending to something on the estate is all…

I sighed, scowling at my reflection as I passed a stained glass window. I hated what I saw now. I hated it, loathed it, and I abhorred it to my very core. I was a fresh, full, round face. A radiant face, glowing with what my family had taken to referring as 'the pride in pregnancy,' but only used in context to me. My eyes shone, standing out to contrast with the color of my skin, olive. And my lips were vibrantly pink. My hair, silkier and shinier than it's ever been, flowed down my back in loose curls that I never bother to pin up while I'm here. I saw beauty.

Maybe it was in truth, maybe what I saw was simply my vanity and pomp showing itself, making itself known, I don't really know. All I do know is that I saw devastating beauty than made my blood boil and my stomach churn uneasily. I saw worthiness. I was worthy of any man, even if above most. But why, then, did Henry not seem to see this in me anymore?

Why was I no longer enough? He was a wild card that man, yes. It'd take a _lot_ to tame him, control him, and tie him down, that beast within him. And for a while, a long while, I had satiated that monster inside him. I had been enough. I fulfilled everything he hoped, wished, dreamed, prayed, and lived for. I was the air that filled his lungs, and he mine. I was the water that kept him hydrated, and he mine. I was his sustenance to keep him going through the days, and he mine. I was his. And he was mine. And suddenly, like the snap of a _finger_, we were no longer each others. His love, fickle as ever, transferred to another. His eye wandered and he loved me no more. I was no longer enough. He grew bored of me.

I had been the only one, thus far, to understand him. To be so similar in personality to him, and it wasn't enough for him. He hadnt been used to his fire being met with a fire equally as strong, if not more so, and that just added to my allure in his mind, but he grew bored with being met like that. Annoyed with me. Frustrated with my flare and outrageousness.

I missed him more than anything in the world, but I knew he couldn't care less. He had moved on from me. Left me behind like a ball that's gone too far out of bounds to have been bothered to retrieve. I laughed at the small last minute simile.

Henry had often felt like he had something to prove. He'd always swing his hardest and best and then play it off as an accident.

"Anne, several servants said you had been searching for me. What was it that you needed? Is the baby alright? Are you?" I turned abruptly to face my brother.

"I was. It is. We are. I…just needed company. Francis replied to my letter and said he'd try to visit me first, but that his duties with Henry regarded his country. And as a former Queen myself I understand wholly that it should come first."

"Then what's that on the table over there? Right by your candles, which smell lovely by the way?" I turned to where he'd gestured and searched for the spot he had pointed to, my eyes landing on nothing but the parchment.

"A…letter. For Mary. It's been such a long while since we've spoken and…I'd like to know how she fares."

"Then why will you not ask me yourself, sister…Queen Anne?" I heard an amused feminine voice from far behind George and craned my neck and moved in my seat until I could see her. He'd stepped aside anyway.

Mary looked nice. Frumpy. Frizzy. Nervous. Unkempt. But nice. Her dress was horribly ugly and severely outdated, but it suited her. Her once golden honey locks had now lightened to a beauteous corn silk color, though her hair itself was in tatters, a tangled mess.

"Hello…er…sister." I reply uneasily, guilt somehow seeping its way into my stomach and twisting itself into a knot there. "How are you and your husband?"

"Well, thank you. He had some loose ends to tie up back at our home, so he could not accompany on this visit, but he sends you his good will. Our daughter, Anne, she's a real gem, you know. A replica of you, almost."

"You named your daughter after me. Despite how I treated you? Despite everything?"

"Yes Anne. We're _sisters_ a few petty misdeeds, that mean nothing to me, aren't going to tear us apart. I'll be damned if I let _anything_ ruin my friendship…and animosity through competition, with my little sister." I smiled gratefully at my sister.

We caught up and it felt…nice. I received a warm feeling in my chest that buzzed throughout me. My sister held nothing against me and forgave me without strive. She had forgiven me long before I had even asked for it. Why couldn't everyone be as caring and gentle as Mary?

She's really _the_ Boleyn girl, my milk and honey sister. She's the epitome of perfection in our world, almost everything I'd strive to be if it weren't for her few flaws. For one she was meek as a mouse. She's never been the one to chase after what she desired. Not unless pushed to the very edge of the cliff. She lacks ambition, which can be good at times, fatal at others.

Mary bore Henry a son. If she had played her powerful cards right up until that point she could've been in my position now, if not different because her son would be future king, not an unrecognized bastard in the name of her dead husband but in the blood of mine.

But that thought only made me feel guiltier than before. It was undoubtedly the most selfish thing I had ever bothered to think of anyone or anything, to put Mary in my shoes. To want her to suffer instead of me when I so clearly deserve it. I'm not quite sure _how_ I deserve it, but I know that nothing happens without cause. I figure I had made a terrible mistake somewhere, to have God punish me like this. To force me into living in constant turmoil and live in an unbearably constant state of unrest _had _to be a punishment for something I may have done.

Mary left almost as quickly as she'd come, she took a short rest, wished me her very best of wishes and left, claiming something about chickens and Henry running amuck with the horses. Don't misunderstand that I adore the countryside, but I'd never be _that_ country.

I sent everyone away from me, even the servants, who, against my wishes, left me the wine and one attendant anyway. They said a heavily pregnant woman such as myself should never be left alone for extended amounts of time, for anything could happen to me. And _none_ of them would _ever_ want that, now would they?

I discarded my letter, it had sloppy scratches from unintentional words anyway, and crawled into bed.

(000)

I woke up screaming. The pain, although vaguely familiar, was horrific. I wanted to cry, I wanted to kick and scream and beg and plead. I wanted to do anything to make it stop. I'd had a dream that Henry had given me the same shove off speech that he'd given Catherine before me. That as far as he's concerned, our marriage was over. But this time, unlike he had with her, he hadnt been on the verge of tears. He'd given me a malicious smile before unsheathing his sword and drawing it almost airily down the middle of my body, splitting me in half. I felt the warm, wet scarlet tears pool up before spilling from me and falling to the floor. Henry laughed cruelly and left me there for dead.

I woke up sweaty and in pain, as though I really was being torn apart from my insides to my out. My eyes, which had previously been squeezed shut tight as I grit my teeth, opened and I saw George and several attendants standing around me, panicked.

"Do not worry, sister. I already sent for Dr. Linacre and Henry. They're all on their way. They're bringing a small party as well. Just breathe. Don't worry, Anne, breathe."

I begrudgingly listened to my brother, knowing he was right. Panicking would help with nothing but to distress myself and the baby, which could result in either of our deaths. I was at high risk because of my previous, and present health, not to mention that I hadnt exactly followed the pregnancy guidelines this time around.

By the time Dr. Linacre arrived with Henry and his party in tow, I was fed up and irate. I was ready for my damned child, my gift from fucking heaven to come to me already. Dr. Linacre shooed everyone away but Nan and Henry, allowing them to stay under extenuating circumstances. He had been surprised to see that I was indeed right, the baby was almost here. He said he could see the crown. I passed out just after I heard loud, upsetting shrieks from a small child. And Henry's less than enthusiastic grunt.

"A girl." Henry had deadpanned. I was smug, finally, we'd both get what we wanted most. Freedom. I love my baby girls.

I woke up not more than four minutes later with more pain in my abdomen. I clutched at my stomach, desperate to make the pain stop, praying that this wasn't what I thought it was.

"Anne, are you al-oh…oh God, clear the room. All of you out. Nan get the cloth, Henry hold your daughter. She's having another child. I pushed and heaved and coughed. I was in tremendous anguish. I choked any time I even attempted at remaining calm. It took forever. That's a wild exaggeration, it only lasted an hour, but it felt like more. This time I stayed awake, tired and drained as ever. Birthing that second child took everything I had from me. I felt hollow and empty. Cold. My eyes sagged, feeling heavier than lead.

"Your Majesties, may I present the future king of England!" Linacre announced, to my dismay. A boy. Everything I had promised, I accomplished. All I had wished for this past decade had finally been granted. My greatest hope fulfilled. I had given Henry a son. I had a healthy baby boy, I had a secure position. My lifetime goal…I had finally done it. I had finally fulfilled my purpose in life. As far as I'm concerned, I have nothing left to live for at this point. Nothing after I've completed everything.

My life, short although it may be, is complete.


	6. Chapter 6

**LITTLE HELL CAT**- Thank youuu :) Engrossing…I love that word. Nopee it's a resurrection haha. Yeah, I don't personally like Norfolk and I didn't feel that he was a very necessary character; his failure in putting women in front of Henry (twice) just doesn't comply with my idea for Anne's general success in this story. Ugh thank you _so_ frigging much! I nearly forgot about them! Yes, god yes, now that you've reminded me, I'm gonna manipulate my plot to squeeze them in. Thank you for noticing that bit! It always irked me that their father and their love for Henry and their separate ambitions drew them apart and…I dunno I guess I just always felt that the bond between sisters is stronger than all that. And let's not forget the new and improved Anne, she's much more willing to change and forgive and go against society now. Which female Tudors _specifically_? Cause with Elizabeth and Mary you'll see but about Henry's sister I don't know if I should revive her or not…Charles…I've always liked him. Once Anne is finished with reconciling with Mary and Henry and settling her affairs I believe he's on her make-up-with list. Wait…is Cromwell or Cranmer her ally? I always confuse them(I blame my 8th grade teachers) Golly by gosh I'm sorry I took forever to update .

**MARINA KA-FAI**- I love reading/replying to your review, naturally. Thank you :) they're sticky through thick and thin. Yes, she truly does deserve it! As I was writing it actually I was like 'f*ck yeah! She's legit enough to acquit! She had her boyyy' While I hate her to death I do have to admit she is…nice, too nice. This is probably why I hate and distrust her…but yeah Anne rocks socks. Those new children, since they're by Anne, will pave the way for changes in the way royal children are treated. She changed England forever and now she wants to change society a bit. You did indeed, Jane is one unlucky ducky.

**Cheriblossem**- ^.^ wompp yah she did. You bet! Anne promised him a son and she keeps _her_ promises. Blood is thicker than agua. Mary is though, she's simply an angel with a heart of pure gold. Henry…is ecstatic yet…unfulfilled. I think he feels kinda empty because like…now what? He has his Anne, his country, his family, and his son…what else? You bet it was a shocker! She's lucky to be alive. Jane will be pissed yet happy yet satisfied yet…sad. Her family will be pissed with her that's for sure. Lol glad to hear that my story isnt completely boring merpp :). AND I'm glad to hear that you don't hate me for not updating sooner. This literally was the quickest I could do.

**ECLECTICKNIGHT88**- Your wish is my command, here you go.

**VODAMS**- Isnt it quite the relief? She keeps good on her promises. You're just quite the psychic when it comes to this story aren't you? Yeah she will be. She's gonna keep changing a lot of things. And you can _bet_ than Henry will suffer. I love the metaphor or…thingie you said. I couldn't have phrased it better myself. In. his. Face.

**Anonymous**- Thank you :). Lol I think I should take that as a compliment. It sure is good to hear.

**KCINARA**- Oh…well I'm glad you liked it? What do you mean depression signs? Like…how? Henry is a butt. But you're right Little Lizzie brightens her days.

**TERRA KING**- Gracias ^.^ I try I try. But If I cant keep it up you have my permission to verbally abuse some sense into me.

**ASTANLEY1991**- omgomgomg me too. She is/was by far my favorite Queen of the Tudor Dynasty. Me too =\ it was sucksville.

**BLOOMNSKYRULES**- Grazi ;) is this soon enough?

**MELODY ANNA KAMIYA TUDOR**- Welllll since you said please :) lol heaayuck(dork laugh)

**Complicated  
><span>Chapter 6<span>**

I awoke later that week, though I'm not sure when or how, or even why for that matter, I had ended up back at the palace. In my old chambers that would more than likely be permanently mine once again. I moaned as my eyelids fought with me to stay closed. I won in the end, prying them open eventually. My vision was fuzzy, foggy to say the least. I could hardly focus on one thing for more than a few seconds. My throat felt as dry as George's sex life, I had a splitting headache all along the back of my head, and I felt the sweat practically pouring out of me. I felt disgusting. I need a bath now. Thinking I was alone, I sighed to myself before making a move.

"Come now, Anne, get yourself up. It was just two measly labors. Nothing to get down about." I murmured to myself. In truth, when I felt my second set of contractions after the birth of my baby girl, I thought I was going to die. I had _known_ it was bound to happen. A woman of my years, my health, and my luck? I was bound to die. But, no, sadly enough I have to have been that one woman to keep the fight within her alive after having twins. _Twins_. The word felt foreign and impossible on my tongue.

I wanted them. I needed them. I need my babies. I need my children. All of them. Here. With me. But, alas, first thing is first; I should heave the heavy load that is Anne Boleyn out of bed. Just as I was mere centimeters I heard tutting.

"Oh! Oh, no, no, no, Your Majesty. We all have strict orders from the King to keep you in bed presently until Dr. Linacre can look you over and determine your health. Now, we're all very glad, and relieved, that you're finally awake. One of you, go fetch the King and doctor." Nan shooed them away as she pushed me back into the bed. I glared daggers at her even though she was only following orders and looking after my well-being.

But even as a child, I could never stand being treated like a child. I had been advanced at my age, and being condescended to, like I knew nothing at all, was one of my largest pet peeves. It angered me. For a quick moment I even thought about feeding her limbs to the dogs as a treat for being so loyal, but shook the thought away as Henry came running through the door, Charles and King Francis in tow, each carrying a small bundle. Undoubtedly my small bundles.

I smiled warmly at Francis and outstretched my arms, demanding a hug. Oh how I'd missed him. A true friend he was to me in my days at the French Court, and a true friend he remains. Francis chuckled and handed the bundle he was holding to Henry and moved around the bed to hug me tightly.

"Congratulations, Anne. You've done it, like we all knew you would. You're that type." He whispered, well naturedly, in my ear before squeezing one last time and letting go.

Charles, some feet away, and Henry, right next to me, had pulled up chairs and were sitting calmly around my bed. Francis did the same before taking the seat and bundle from Henry, who then lied next to me on the bed, comfortably. I remember when we'd do this. Cuddle, I suppose the word for it is, at the base of a large oak tree, or more often, a weeping willow. The willows kept us hidden momentarily until our servants and loved ones, determined to find us and catalog what we were up to, crashed through and shattered our perfect world. We'd sneak away like that, and he'd hold me, exactly like he was now.

He'd hold me like I was the most precious thing in the world. As though I were his diamond in a large pile of dirt, his light in the darkest of caves, or his sanity in his life of chaos. We moulded perfectly together. We fit like the perfect dress. We fit like two puzzle pieces, we just…slid together to mould and make one, one very small part of a very large picture.

"I've named her Jane, for lack of an imagination to be more creative. I've been busy." He said to me, gesturing for Charles to hand me his bundle. My eye twitched and my face formed the darkest of scowls that I could manage to muster up in my state. Henry stiffened and inched away from me.

"No." I said firmly, lifting a hand shakily, to silence anyone who might think to talk. "Her name shall be Charlotte. This is not, and never will be, up for discussion. She'll not be named for my brother's wife, nor will she be named for your cheap whore, Henry. Her name is Charlotte." I grit my teeth briskly, looking down tenderly at my little girl, my heart melting.

Charlotte. A beautiful name, set for a beautiful little girl. She had Henry's crystalline eye color, my dark colored hair and my olive skin. She was already so beauteous it ached to look at her. Charlotte. After Francis' daughter who died, not too long ago of measles. I turned to Francis who was staring not at me but at the wall. When our eyes eventually met, he looked grateful.

"Fine. But I have already named our _son_," he let a grin split his face and closed his eyes for a second before continuing. "Charles, after my best friend, the Duke of Suffolk." He pat his friend on the shoulder proudly and gripped momentarily.

"I'm alright with that. It's a wonderful name after a decent person. How does that feel, Charles? A child of your namesake will one day rule England." I sigh, feeling more and more tired by the minute. I just want to sleep. But I've slept for days now. Charles lips quirk up in a ghost of a smile before his expression is that of someone somberly uncomfortable once again.

I want to bond with my children. I want to catch up with Francis. I want to make up for lost time. I want to go back to Hever. I want a husband who is faithful and will love me. I want a normal life. Often I feel that maybe my life would be much simpler if I simply just wasn't born into nobility. If I were born poor, I would probably be happier than I am now. I'd get to make decisions for myself. I'd be able to do more.

"Henry, do you mind dismissing the Duke and Francis for a bit?" I whisper in his ear, as quietly as possible. He nods once before waving them off. Charles practically bolts from the room but Francis lingers, kissing me briefly atop the head. I smile at him weakly, physically relaxing when everyone is gone. I relish in the fact that I'm in a fresh pregnancy nightgown. I pushed it down slightly and hovered my little princess near my chest and she latched on in a second, sucking in less.

"_**What**_ do you think you're doing Anne?" Henry's eyes held fire, blazing brighter than any I'd seen in my life, his voice held hatred and pure, unhindered anger. I lifted my eyes until the slowly met his.

"I'm feeding my daughter."

"Queens don't do that." He spit at me, his lip twitching in anger.

"Queens don't, _**I**_ do." I narrowed my eyes, challenging him to contradict me. He scowled and made an animalistic growl before practically screaming for Nan to take Charles to his nursery. He attempted to storm off before I called out to him. "By the way, Henry?" my voice was sickeningly sweet. Malicious. Mother lion is back with her Pride. "I want Elizabeth." He softened at the thought of his other daughter but his nod was still curt.

I smoothed down Charlotte's hair, smiling down at her. I began to hum a tune for her and she fell asleep in my arms. I beckoned for Nan as quietly as I could. I was tired. More so than ever, but I still had so much on my plate. As most women do. I still had to…check over the arrangements Henry should have made for Elizabeth's arrival, I have to feed Charles, I should probably check up on Mary, and most of all I simply must return to court. _Every_one has probably heard the news and I will not be a jaded wife.

All the wives of princes and Kings of Europe become jaded eventually. None of their marriages are ever perfect. I don't understand how I could've imagined that mine would've been. It was the most foolish thing I had ever thought to dwell upon. The other wives, of royal blood nine out of ten times, get married, they produce sons and daughters, and then their husbands cast them aside, physically of course, to pursue mistress after mistress after mistress. That is unless they find that _one_ special fuck that they enjoy enough to put above the Queen as maîtresse-en-titre. Just like Henry had tried to do for me all those years ago. The only difference is that we had never officially lain together, we'd only come close. I knew how to play my game and I played it well. I held out until we were married. But I didn't anticipate that after we were, he'd grow bored enough to attempt and _kill_ me. No, that was simply luck of the draw.

I know for a fact that if I don't return soon or at least attempt to make myself a known presence, Court will talk. Gossip spreads quicker than any known thing and I simply _know_ that whatever buzzes around about me won't be good. For all I know, Court could already be anticipating news of my burial, for death isnt ever formally announced until at least two days afterward. I suppose that unless I can manage for Francis to escort me into an event, most likely the celebration of the birth of my twins, Henry will have to. I don't doubt that he'd agree to escort me, as it would be highly approved of, as in acceptable, but I'm sure he'll be fantasizing about Jane. Wishing she were in my place. Praying that somehow they'd come to be together. I hate that ungrateful, deceitful, trifling little wench.

Before I knew where I was going I ended up in the royal nursery where a midwife was putting down Charlotte (it's good to know that she's easy to put to bed-note my extreme sense of sarcasm with the underlining of love) and attempting to pick up Charles, presumably to feed him. Disgusting. I will never understand why these women are hired to feed other women's children, or better yet why other women can't or won't feed the child themselves. It's a bonding experience that now, after having missed out on with my dear Elizabeth and having done with Charlotte, I wouldn't want any other women to bond with _my_ children.

Sometimes when I'm in a particularly spiteful mood I think that if Elizabeth hadn't been taken away from me and stored away at Hatfield, with Mary forced into her service, she wouldn't enjoy Mary more than me. She often wants to 'go play with Mary' or 'pick flowers with Mary'. Sometimes she even brags to me about her studies with Mary. Like: mama! Mary taught me how to say stuff in Spanish today! I know that I'm indebted to Mary though. Once or twice I have sent a 'spy' or two to Hatfield to check up on Elizabeth's progress when I could not. Apparently Mary takes the best care of Elizabeth and is only able to actually look after her when the other ladies in Elizabeth's service aren't looking. Lady Bryan fears that Mary will lash out at Elizabeth or fly into an envious rage and harm her out of spite.

But I know Mary. Her devout Catholic nature would never allow her to do such a thing. She isn't capable of anything of that sort. She would never harm Elizabeth, an innocent child, as though she were to blame for her own position. The position _I_, now regretfully, put her in. she has _never_, to my knowledge, blamed Elizabeth for my actions, and if I know her well enough by now she never will.

I was wrong, so very wrong, in making all my allies and enemies on my climb to power. There are so many people that would have done me better to befriend than to hate. The only person I do _not_ regret making into an enemy is Wolsey, the little snake. He was too corrupt a man to have the amount of power that he so obviously had. Sighing I snapped out of my thoughts just in time for the wetnurse to notice me. She already had my baby in her arms but she still managed an awkward curtsy. She stared at me as though she were seeing a ghost.

"Your Majesty. I was just about to feed young Charles." She said to me, staring at the floor by now.

"That's alright miss. I'll take it from here. I have hardly seen him all day." I manage a weak smile and hold my arms out for her to give me my baby. She gingerly slid Charles into my arms and I finally got a good look at my beautiful baby boy.

My miracle baby. My prophecy of a child. He looked like his father. Through and through. The only trait he had that would allude to that fact that he was indeed my child was his dark hair. He possessed Henry's eyes, pale skin, nose, mouth, and facial structure…all of it. Well, won't _he _be quite the charmer? I fed him and hummed him a tune just as I had done with Charlotte and he fell asleep within minutes. I slid him back into his crib and ordered for the wetnurse to look after him. Stealthily gliding through the secret passageways I was already quite accustomed to I made my way to Henry's office. Many men were there and at least four women. I motioned for everyone to be dismissed.

Henry and I need some…alone time together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Marina Ka-Fai-** Thank you ^.^ that's one of my favorite lines as well. I mean, I know Anne's symbol is a falcon, but she resembles a mother lion soo much. And, awww :'), thank you. I love Anne and your reviews and support by reading.  
><strong>cheriblossem-<strong> Lols, yes I am! And it feels darn good. Thank you for loving Anne, I love her too and you know I think she's really…more confident and courageous now that she realizes all that she could have lost. And I knew at least one person would love that she stood up to Henry with feeling her own kids. And I would be too! If it were me I would've tried to kill him or something, that's just plain _rude._ Yesss ^.^ I loved putting that in there, because I don't remember who, but someone asked me if he and a few others would make an appearance (was it you…?) And yes, I think he just might. I don't think Anne has really forgiven him yet. She's probably halfway there. And is back, too, and she's come back kicking. Thank you, again, and sorry it took so long. My laptop broke and I lost the _entire_ chapter I had written…  
><strong>Account Currently on Hiatus-<strong> Thank you for your encouraging smiles. :)  
><strong>kcinara-<strong> Thank you for catching on to that, yes I wanted to show that just because she had her boy, doesn't make her automatically happy and redeemed and loved and vivacious as she once was. The past can't just be erased with _one_ little birth, I don't think. My opinion is all... But I am sincerely and stupendously glad that I am able to have changed your mind and that you like how strong I have chosen to write her. To do what she did in history, she had to have been.  
><strong>AnnaRegina1533-<strong> Let me start by saying thank you for reading and reviewing, but that I loveeee your username and picture. They're great. I'm also pleased by the fact that I was able to intrigue you despite how 'far' we're into the story. I didn't think much had really happened yet. Thank you for your praise :) and support.

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated<br>Chapter VII**

"Anne, shouldst thou truly be up and about yet? Thou hast just given birth to the future King of England-" Henry had on his reading spectacles and he thrust the parchment and quill on his desk to give me his completed and undivided attention. And it hadn't escaped my ears that, now that I have given him an heir, he has gone back to referring to me with the ever intimate and personal "thou".

"And another Princess of England, Henry. You now have three daughters, a son, and a whore's bastard on the way. How is the harlot, by the way? I trust that in my absence, however brief, she must have kept you and the Court all quite busy." My words were bitter and harsh, I knew, but something in me had snapped the day I saw the milky-faced girl on Henry's lap, the very same lap that used to be _my _seating preference. I simply couldn't care less anymore. I wouldn't even care if he made another attempt to strike my head off my shoulders if it weren't for my children. My sweet, beautiful, children.

"Yes, and baby Charlotte too, dear. Jane is doing quite well. She's approaching her due date quickly." Henry replied, blasé as ever. There was a time where he never spoke a word to me unless he'd carefully thought it out and weighed his options, a time when he refused to hurt or anger me even by _accident_. Now, however, he just seemed oblivious.

My right eye twitched before I composed myself. I needed to be calm. We still need to plan the celebrations for the twins. At the celebration I plan on resolving my current situation with Cromwell. It was one of the most unwise things I had managed to accomplish, making an enemy out of him. He was one of my closest religious allies. After the celebrations I will head directly away towards Hever to spend some alone time with the children. All _four_ of _my_ beautiful children. Mary, Elizabeth, Charlotte, and Charles. Mary and I will make arrangements for her to return to Spain, accompanied by ambassador Chapuys, of course. Elizabeth and I will finish whatever lessons she has left before I am forced to send her away for proper schooling and my twins and I will occupy the rest of the time. But now, now I have to deal with Henry. I _had _planned on heading straight towards France but my children, and my country, need me. If I left them all to Henry's care they'd surely be targeted and brought down in a matter of weeks. But my newborns are in no shape to make such a long journey overseas. Besides, thanks to little Charlie I am still Queen of England. I might stir up a ruckus if I extradite myself to France.

"Well, that's simply _smashing_. When she is well I want her sent back to her little _pit_, Wolf Hall. Now, we need to make arrangements concerning the celebration of my children-"

"_Anne_, firstly you have no right nor say regarding Jane. She's-" he had once again reverted to "you" in his anger, and I almost laughed at his ever fickle emotions. He was almost _too_ easy to toy with, no true challenge worth a well trained Frenchwoman's time, which one might have called me due to the fact that I was _no_ part the traditional English rose.

"She's _what_, Henry? Your Maitresse en Titre? Your official mistress? The mother to your beloved bastard? The same position I, myself, refused because I have too much self respect. No wonder she's accepted a position like that. It's fitting for a whore like her."

"She is _no_ such thing! Remember thy place, woman, and hold thy tongue because of it. Thou art delirious in thinking that I cannot still alter the amount of thy power. The birth of my son hasn't changed _that_ much of our situation."

"No, Henry, remember _your_ place. You are the King of England and shall conduct yourself as such, so says the _Queen_," I sneered at the title, the title that I had longed for and lusted after and now loathed. "Tis the Queens job to hold her King in place is it not? To give him stability and keep him in line. She is normally his rock when he should be on the brink of insanity from the pressure of the crown." When he didn't answer I continued. "Now, for Charlotte I would like to have a masque and an opera performed in her honor. Something light and airy. Choose any playwright you wish but I have already ordered for Thomas Wyatt to compose a cute little ditty for her and for Thomas Tallis to sing it. For Charles there shall be a joust and a hunting tournament. Hopefully he takes after his _mother's_ apt grasp for the sport. Carnivals, feasts, and Croquette shall be held in honor of both. That's at least a week's worth of festivities. I'd get to work if I were you." I left the room, feeling slightly endangered but slightly exhilarated; I had far over-reached my own boundaries, which I knew very well. I returned to my chambers and felt the need for a nap. I slept for a considerable amount of time before I felt someone jostling me gently.

"Nan, you best have the most important thing to tell me right now."

"As a matter of fact I do. You are to return to your slumber-_after_ you eat. Dr. Linacre advised that you eat your meals regularly and not skip any until you are out of the woods for any residually life endangering diseases. So get up." Grumbling slightly I allowed her and a few other maids to place a tray upon my lap. I picked at my venison for a moment before finishing off my fruits. Unsurprisingly after my meal and some wine, I was no longer tired in the least.

"Lady Preston, around what time is it?" the maid I was referring to shot her head up, not meeting my eyes, as hers were large and round enough already.

"A-about five fif-fift-ty two Your Highness." She stuttered miserably. Waving my hand passively I dismissed her. She scurried away and thanked me as she left. Wandering around my room a bit I ran my hand along the various spines of books I had finished and even leafed through a few. Deciding on one that was worth reading once more I lit a candle for more light and sat at the foot my bed, snuggling myself under a light blanket.

I'd been an hour into the book before I heard my ladies announce someone into my chambers. I knew it could only be a select few people. It had to be Henry, my family, Charles, or even Mary if she so felt like it. I barely looked up from the book either way. As the person began to walk towards me with heavy footsteps but still not speaking as of yet, I ruled out Henry, my uncle, and my father. Henry, who isn't quite fond of me and hasn't been for quite a while, would not take my ignoring him well. It would wound his pride and he'd come bursting into my quarters with great gusto. My father or my uncle, depending on how well informed they are, would start in on me their first step into the door. They'd congratulate me whilst making sure to deprecate my self-worth and capability before the left. _Or_ they'd instantly begin yelling at me and demanding why I was so bold with my tongue. It was if they thought I _enjoyed _endangering my own well-being. That left George or Charles. When the persons shadow loomed above me, successfully blocking my light, I whittled down the short list to one person. It could only be Charles. George, though silent, would walk in and lie on the bed by me or crouch down and sit upon the floor with me. Waiting for me to acknowledge him as he looked over whatever it was that I was doing with patient eyes.

"You look comfortable, my Queen."

"And why would I be any other way _but_ comfortable, Your Grace?"

"You hast given birth to the future King of England, and yet another princess. One would come to think that that might be enough to wear any person down."

"Yes, well pressures of the royal crown and of the people in particular teach a person to deal with such stresses upon their life. I hadn't been worn down easily before becoming the _'apple'_ of Henry's eyes and I wouldn't dare to be in such a way afterwards." I reply blithely. "Though I suppose that since Mistress Seymour is the new court favorite everyone _would_ hope that I were worn down enough to be kept from the public eye. Tell me, Your Grace, does she occupy my seat by Henry when I am not present?"

"Yes, Your _Majesty_, she does. Just as you had when Katherine was still alive and well, bless her soul." Charles managed to grit out at me, causing a hearty laugh to escape my lips.

"No, Charles, dear, you are heavily mistaken. I would sit by Henry's side whether or not Katherine was present, as per his request of me. When she was gone I would merely switch sides to a more official one. Mistress Seymour wouldn't dare to occupy a place by Henry with me present."

"She isn't as incorrigible as you were, is all, my Queen."

"That's because she doesn't love him as I did, as I still do." I fired at the now defensive Duke. His eyes widened to the size of saucers at my outburst. I was being anything but regal at this point.

"Perchance you are wound _too_ loose, madam." Charles smiled wryly, with small satisfaction. I glared up at him and quirked and eyebrow, insinuating that he may be right. "Either way, I have not come to you for small talk, we both know this well, I come with a note from _Princess_ Mary." Charles stared at me suspiciously as I lunged forth for the letter. "Anne, I know now how you achieved this for her, nor do I know why or what concoction you have up your sleeve, but know that the king isn't the only one with spies running amuck."

"Is that a threat, Charles?"

"More of a warning. It would not benefit me to waste my spies on you and your business seeing as enough people do this as is." My eyes shot up from the note and I eyed the duke warily. What would he have to gain by lying to me? He stood tall, his gaze unwavering. I stared back and narrowed my eyes. He was finally forced to look away. My loved ones always had warned me against staring at people too hard, supposedly people found this sort of intensity socially unacceptable of a female.

_Mistress Boleyn,_

_I gather that you have finally accomplished what had to have been a great goal of yours, as well as my fathers. Congratulations. I've __**also**__ received word that my titles prior to your trickery and whorish ways have been reinstated to me. I suppose one would have me thank you for that as well as 'welcoming' me back to court. _

_I advise you don't lose your head and remember your place this time around, for I see now that your luck knows no bounds. I'm sure that even __**you**__ are very well aware that Lady Jane was one small mistake, on your part, away from becoming Queen herself. England would have finally been released from your witchcraft-fueled reign of terror, with you condemning all the souls of the good people for the sake of your own ambition. Pity. I actually enjoy Lady Jane, she is a God-fearing Catholic. She would've helped to return England to the true religion. _

_Not only am I remorseful that it is now nearly impossible for Jane to ascend to the throne at this point in time, I am also very saddened by the fact that __**my**__ siblings should have to suffer your heresy. Their innocent little souls and lives shouldn't have to be altered by the fact that their incompetent mother is a heretic who refuses to accept the true faith. Elizabeth is a wonderful sister, so full of joy and wonderment. Her intellect is as impeccable as her beauty; I should only hope that after you pass on my efforts to help her will prevail._

_ Mary Tudor_

Crumpling the letter, I dismissed Charles and recited scriptures in my head until the fire that boiled within my veins and very core died down. One way or another I would have to deal with this brazenly disrespectful girl. I've been worn thin trying to understand and help her, even restored her to her royal titles, despite it giving Catherine's remaining supporters hope. And then, an idea. A gorgeous, marvelous, beautifully remarkable idea! Catherine! I laughed gaily. I knew not how to set it to stone as of yet, but I knew it would work. The people would love me more than they are slowly growing to, Mary might not, but they will. Just as it had been with Catherine. Oh you old Spanish Mule, had I not been so pleased by your death and my being rid of you, my only threat and _real_ competition for Henry's love, I'd visit you and kneel to the dirt before your grave and kiss your headstone, in place of your cheeks.

_Thank you, Catherine._


	8. Chapter 8

**I was not all too pleased with this chapter. Not at all. I don't like it very much but I felt bad for not updating in so long and you all deserved the next chapter asap. Thank Goodness for all-nighters and nutella. Seriously.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cross-over-lover232:<strong> Oh you know Anne. She'll _always_ have another trick, another card up her cunning sleeves. Haha, enjoy.

**Niecy:** I'm sorry :\ I wish I could've but it's pertinent to the story that whatever happens to Jane…happens. But I agree, that would be a _great _triumph for Anne.

**Sky Samuelle:** Firstly, I love your username. But thank you! I am so truly flattered that you enjoy this and I always try my best with the 'characters' and your words, I had never even thought to try at, fit perfectly. Anne is a _person_ of course she has good and bad but people usually only focus on the bad. So I had tried to show her good in this story while trying not to change her too much that I would make he meek and irritating like Jane. Enjoy.

**Marina Ka-Fai:** Mary could indeed, but as the King's daughter she probably believes herself immune. And with Anne wanting Mary's favor I doubt she'd let Henry unleash his wrath upon her. And once again I loved reading one of your reviews ^.^

**JD'sDreams:** Thank you so very much! I like that you began to like the story at Chapter 3 and continued to read! Usually when people see a story that already has a lot of chapters, they're reluctant to try. And yes :)! Anne finally had her boy! Oh, believe me, I can't wait to see this story through either. It feels as though I have been working on it forever and a day.

**Lady Clare Boleyn:** Very ^.^ thank you for reviewing!

**Guest:** I only aim to please and entertain! Thank you. And yeah I got the idea when thinking of Anne's relationship with Katherine. If Katherine was truly as stubborn and smart as people claim she was I do not really think that she would have taken Anne's sharp words and tongue lashings and outbursts lightly. She had to have done something back. People are always arguing that Katherine had had such a _fight_ in her spirit, so why would she hold her tongue in the face of one of her _maids_ that was stealing her husband?

**Moonchilde:** WOW! This was a long review. Thank you, honestly I keep saying thank you to all my reviewers but I seriously mean it. You guys don't know how much I really appreciate that. And someone before said that! Literally. "I hope you make Jane have a girl so Anne can laugh in henry's face. Update." Or something along those lines and I am so sorry and upset to have disappointed my readers. And what _doesn't _Anne have up her sleeves when it comes to Catherine? When it's Henry, she may draw blanks on how to handle him, but she always knew what to do concerning Catherine, in my opinion anyway. And yes Henry is pretty despicably miserable. I like to delude myself into thinking it's the syphilis getting at his brain, but really, doesn't he have just too much power? And Henry is, to answer your question, blinded by his companionship with Brandon. In this story he is anyway. And yeah, he was one of them who brought it to his attention. He schemed with the Seymour's. thank you and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated<br>Chapter 8**

Jane gave birth to a bouncing baby boy. She named the little bastard Edward, after her elder brother. Whereas I was more of a pawn for the first few months before I grew into my own, Mistress Seymour seems to be a puppet and her brother the puppeteer. The shriveled, pale little thing came out screaming at the top of its lungs. He had pale blonde patch of hair atop his little head and seemed to be every bit as ugly as his mother. I could see no part of Henry in him. This was preposterous. Mistress Jane's little bastard comes out looking nothing like Henry and Henry will undoubtedly not allow himself or anyone to question Edward's legitimacy as his son. And yet he -and all of England- had the audacity to question Elizabeth's legitimacy when she was the spitting image of Henry and a Tudor through and through.

I chuckled as everyone rushed about for the little thing and I just stood in the middle of it all staring down at the Plain Little Jane. She looked paler than ever, her sweat mingled with her tears, and she was coughing wildly with every rough heavy breath. There was no doubt in my mind that Jane didn't want me here. But as her _Queen_, I had the privilege of watching a slutty harlot bear my husband's fourth son. The first, belonging to Catherine, died during infancy. The second, Henry Fitzroy, died of the sweat that nearly took me. The third, Charles, is my healthy, steadily growing, gorgeous, precious little boy. Edward was Henry's fourth son and second son to be a bastard right out of the womb.

Soon enough, as I sat on a small couch in the slut's bedchamber, Henry came, party in tow. He looked stressed. I wonder why. Could it be that now he has two sons? Or that now he has to keep me as a wife? _Or_ that his precious little harlot came very close to death. All the blood on the sheets, that the maids had hurried away, was frightening indeed. Charles, Cranmer, Cromwell, Mary, and surprisingly my daughter Elizabeth all followed behind Henry.

Elizabeth looked angry. There was a storm brewing within her eyes, inherited from yours truly. My heart squeezed at the sight of her and a fire began to roar within me, aching to lash out at whatever it was that was upsetting my dear 3 year old daughter. Upon seeing me her eyes lit up a bit but I could still see the storm within her eyes and it was about to be release through her sharp tongue, also inherited from me.

"Papa said I had to come see my little brother or sister, mama. I told him Charlotte and Charles were sleeping and he said that I have another one, mama." She told me, hugging onto my neck and pointing at her father accusingly. "Mama didn't have another baby, papa! How can I have a brother or sister if you didn't have another baby?" I sighed, wondering how it had managed to slip my mind that I would have to explain to Elizabeth that Jane was a slut and her bastard would be related to my darling first-born.

"The same way that Mary is your sister but not mama's daughter, Lizzie. _She's_ given you a half-brother." The word felt like acid on my tongue. Half-brother. That _thing_ seemed to share half Elizabeth's bloodline.

"But how can that lady give Papa a baby, Mama? You and Papa are married like Papa and Mary's Mama. That lady can't be married to Papa when you are!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide and surprised. She seemed genuinely confused.

"Dear Lizzie, I know. I know. The Lady Seymour and your Papa aren't married. But they still have a baby now." I said gritting my teeth and biting back the tears. Realization dawned on my daughter after a few seconds and she was angry again. Her little brow furrowed and her nose wrinkled. She wriggled herself free from my grasp and out of my lap and stomped over to where Henry and his entourage crowded over Jane on her small bed. Jane was still coughing and rasping. As I got to my feet Elizabeth pushed through the crowd until they parted like the red sea. I heard gasps drowning out the sound of something being thrown and then muffled struggling. When I got close enough to see what was happening the muffled sounds had stopped and a struggle was evident. I saw Lizzie's face scrunched up in anger as she pulled at clumps of Jane's hair and pounded at Jane's face with her little fists every now and again.

"Let go of my daughter, Henry! Let me handle this." Henry glared at me and kissed Elizabeth on the top of her head before he let go. I moved over to my daughter and whispered in her ear. Without knowing it Elizabeth had half begun my plan for Lady Seymour. "Darling, Mama's sorry you've been upset over the current situation, but you need to let go of her. It isn't befitting of a Princess to do such a thing." I heaved her up onto my hip and went to _apologize _to Jane.

Passing a teary Elizabeth to Charles, she refused to go to her papa, I heard her mumble something to him about wanting to go see her big sister. He nodded and nudged Henry before leaving. I apologized to her very kindly and she didn't bother to hide the confusion from her face. Then again…she wasn't the brightest and she always looked like that…so maybe she's just wondering what's going on. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even know that she had just given birth to a bastard. I leant down to give her a hug. Now, this part I had to be careful. At the moment Jane has many supporters and this next part could be tricky. For Catherine it was easier because we were equally matched and she had more supporters _and_ she was clever.

"You are _worthless_, Jane. Remember this. _I_ gave birth to Henry's legitimate son. _I _am his wife. He loves me the most. He always has and always will. Not you." I whispered quickly into her ear for the duration of the hug, which was very short. "I _promise_." I said happily, and with great gusto. She looked at me unbelievingly and with a rather large amount of hate.

"You heretical slut!_ You _are worthless. Son or not, in the Pope's eyes you've never been His Majesty's wife!" she spat in my face and slapped my cheek with all her might. I stepped back from her, ignoring all the shocked gazes, including Henry's, and raised my hands to lie flat on my stomach. Cromwell passed me a damp cloth and I wiped my face clean of any residual saliva. I'd make sure to box her ears for that later.

Indeed I had played my cards right. And now like Catherine had done to me, the rumors will spread of Jane's verbal abuse towards me without the mention of what _I_ had said or done to provoke her. Catherine had done this to me relentlessly, explaining how she remained on a saint-like pedestal and I obtained such a terrible reputation for my sharp tongue. I had suffered much abuse under Catherine and suddenly all my guilt for unwittingly catching the attentions of her husband faded away. I wore all the jewels he gave me proudly, especially the rosaries and crucifix necklaces because Katherine had us attend Church more than anything. I constantly read books he gave me. I constantly sung songs that he wrote me. I always wore the dresses he commissioned for me. And the final kick to her empty gut, I wore purple often and beautifully.

This was a bit different. Jane stole him from me shamelessly she didn't feel an ounce of guilt, I could tell. I had known from the very beginning why she had been added to my household, and she seemed to know as well, for that very night Henry began to seek her out. Her eyes always held defiance, as though she wondered if she could test the waters with me to see if any rumors she'd heard of me and my personality were true. She constantly did this, as though if she would also test how far out of love Henry was with me and how _in_ love he was with her.

"Anne what did you do to her?" Henry demanded angrily. I don't know why my father thought that my having Henry's son would make him love me again. It only secured my position in the monarch. Nothing more. Nothing less. Henry's love, I knew, was no longer mine and probably never would be again.

"I simply told her that even though I am your wife I do not hate nor blame her. She cannot help that you love her and that I know Edward means the world to you despite my opinion." My eyes held a challenge and I quirked my eyebrows as I flexed my jaw. "I am sorry to have upset her _Your Majesty_." Were my parting words as I sent Jane one hateful glance and left the room.

I heard him call my name a few times before his voice faded out. Just like when we were young and in love and everything was perfect. I wish I could rewrite history. I'd avoid ever meeting Henry and hopefully be spared all my pain. I loved him so hard and so passionately and regrettably still do, but the cost of his love was too high. And I, ever the competitive one, took this as a challenge and foolishly paid it. Look at my current position to see where it has gotten me. Soon after, I heard Henry's footsteps pounding after me. He caught up soon enough and grabbed me by the forearm. I jerked him away.

"Where do you think you are going, Anne?" he growled as his eyes searched through mine.

"To my bedchamber where you'd gladly have me stay so that I would no longer be in the way of you and Mistress Seymour. It isn't like I'm welcome anywhere else in this Court!" I threw my arms in the air frustratedly, suddenly not concerned with Jane or Edward or anyone but Henry and I.

"Anne-" he growled my name as an angry warning, similarly to every time I rejected him.

"No! No more. Don't you _Anne _me. When you first fell in love with me Henry, everyone hated me. And now that you no longer love me, like they _all _prayed for, they still hate me. So, riddle me this Henry, _why_ should I even _try_ anymore?" he cleared his throat and chose to ignore my words that rung true but hollow in his mind.

He nodded as he read my expression. His jaw flexed uncontrollably as he diverted his eyes to the floor. He refused to even look at me now. He believed me about what I said to Jane. He knows of the hell we _both_ went through to be together. He also knows that I have always been very blatant with my insults. He instantly changed the subject.

"I received a letter from Francis last week. It was for you but I opened it." I played with my fingers, hoping against hope he hadn't mentioned anything inappropriate. I snuck a peek at Henry was staring at me hard. "Apparently, no matter the circumstance you will always have a place in his court and he will welcome you with open arms. Francis closed the letter by inquiring after our children and how they fared. All four of them." I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze that was already beginning to burn into me intensely.

Silence. A moment. Then two. Then another. I was suffocating.

I wonder if Francis truly held a place for me at his Court without my King present. I scolded myself afterward. Of course he did. We'd been friends a long time now thanks to my sister Mary. Charles and Charlotte were still too young however, so I would not take him up on his gracious offer soon. They would have to face the wrath of Henry in the wake of my departure. Elizabeth could go ahead of us and simply blend in with Francis' children, but I'd miss her too much. I did plan on sending her to the very same court I was raised in, but not so soon. She was only three for God's sake.

But the more that I thought about it. A break is what we both needed. I had taken a brief break to go to Hever, but I was there very little over a month. That was hardly enough time to get my thoughts and the shattered fragments of my mind back together. Nothing really made sense to me at the moment to be honest.

"You wouldn't think to leave me, Anne, would you?" his voice was but a whisper but it managed to shock me out of my thoughts with a start.

"Henry…it's so _hard_ not to. You must understand that. Even if I do leave, be it for a week or forever, you've always held my heart as your prisoner. I am your Lady Perseverance." He huffed and turned away from me his chest heaving angrily. I moved towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, which he took no time in shaking it off. "It was easier to stay when we were courting, because I did not _have _to think about what others thought or felt or said. Because I loved you and you loved me back. It is hard for me to face them alone. I needed my dear Knight Honesty, but he was preoccupied with a milk and honey whore on his lap." I was pleading with him. He shook his head, as if trying to ignore my words. I sighed.

"No. I will not allow you to leave. Not now. Not ever."

"Why not!" I demanded, screaming at him hysterically. I felt like Elizabeth, throwing a tantrum like this. I knew I was being irrational. But I could not help it. Everything was so overwhelming.

"Because Anne! Because I love you! Because the last time you left, everything was terrible! I knew that Jane was what I wanted and probably still do. But life here wasn't the same." he turned around once more and yelled in my face. I felt his spittle fly everywhere and curled my lip. I was going to have to ask my ladies to draw me a bath tonight. This is the second time today that someone's spit has touched my face. Disgusting. I met his gaze as he began a long speech. Although it was obvious that his words were so very unprepared but I could tell what he was saying had been on his mind for quite some time. "Because the music was lifeless and old. It never made me want to dance the night through only to return to my rooms exhausted. Jane never dragged me away to a picnic just so we could compose a song together. Jane and I never escaped the politicians and courtiers, laughing ourselves to tears, just to lie beneath a tree and talk. Jane and I never debated over dinner. Jane and I would never play a vigorously close game of cards. Or compete in archery. Or ride horseback just to see who would win and hop off the horses to collapse breathlessly together into the grass. Jane never once spoke up to me or expressed an opinion on anything or called me anything but 'Your Majesty'. She never said a thing when I sought out other women. Jane would never sit in on Parliament panels and argue with the men about their views. Jane would sit and smile and stay in her rooms all day to sew. She never even went to Church with me, Anne. She never fought with me violently or at all for that matter. She doesn't challenge me as you do. That month you left for Hever, I felt hollow. It was so quiet and boring here. And it was heart-wrenchingly obvious that she has not a fraction of the passion that you do. I am a passionate man. And I need that in a woman. She never got lost in her singing or dancing or riding or sports or politics or games or speaking, to me or anyone else. Even the sex was dull, Anne, a chore. She isn't you, Anne."

"Yes Henry," I choked past tears. "She isn't me. And from what you tell me she seems to be everything I am not. She's, forgive me, only half the woman Catherine was. Catherine put up a hearty fight and was passionate for God and her daughter's well-being. But Jane is the placating, calm, quiet, docile, look-another-way wife that you wished for all throughout our marriage. Is she not? It would take so much for me to ever forgive you, to ever trust you again. It's a lot of effort that I don't believe either of us has the energy or fight for anymore."

"I always have a fight for you, Anne" I snorted. More like a fight _with_ me. "I am a man of passion Anne, you know this. I need excitement. I need to be met fire with fire. Anne, I need you."

"No you don't, Henry. You only think you need me." He grabbed me by the arm and roughly dragged me down the halls, gruffly ignoring my protests and cries. We finally reached the grand hall, where many people often gathered to socialize. It was filled to the brim and all I could hear were whispers. Some about me and some about Jane and some about her little bastard boy. Most, however, were about what Jane had done to me. Apparently, it was not often that I sacrificed my own pride, known to be very great, to apologize to someone. Everyone was speaking of the danger of the position she may now be in and what a pity she weren't wiser. I was over it. I did not even think of her at this point. All my squabbles and hatred with this one little mousy girl, who turned out to be a minor threat, seemed so irrelevant. And it is.

Henry threw me into one of the two thrones that were always in the room, just in case. He went over to the musicians and they hurriedly began to play fearing that he was angry. When Henry was angry he took it out on _every_one. Henry pushed past the musicians until he found a spare lute. He got on his knee before me, holding me in place with his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alas, my love, you do me wrong,<br>To cast me off discourteously.  
>For I have loved you well and long,<br>Delighting in your company.

Your vows you've broken, like my heart,  
>Oh, why did you so enrapture me?<br>Now I remain in a world apart  
>But my heart remains in captivity.<p>

I have been ready at your hand,  
>To grant whatever you would crave,<br>I have both wagered life and land,  
>Your love and good-will for to have.<p>

If you intend thus to disdain,  
>It does the more enrapture me,<br>And even so, I still remain  
>A lover in captivity.<p>

My men were clothed all in green,  
>And they did ever wait on thee;<br>All this was gallant to be seen,  
>And yet thou wouldst not love me.<p>

Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,  
>but still thou hadst it readily.<br>Thy music still to play and sing;  
>And yet thou wouldst not love me.<p>

Well, I will pray to God on high,  
>that thou my constancy mayst see,<br>And that yet once before I die,  
>Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me.<p>

Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,  
>To God I pray to prosper thee,<br>For I am still thy lover true,  
>Come once again and love me.<p>

* * *

><p>And he kneeled there, on his good knee, singing to me one of the very first songs he had written for me. I had been well upset with him, for his love of me was sullying my good reputation, and like my sister, I was now being called a flurry of names. Greensleeves is common terminology for prostitute. He was trying to make me feel better by jokingly referring to me as such. It had worked and we had kissed vigorously afterward and he prompted me to return to court. The room was suddenly eerily quiet as everyone stared awestruck at us, quite the unconventional royal pair. I had not a speck of royalty in me and it was rumored, ages ago of course, that Henry's family only acquired the throne by force, which in any case is grounds for a new King. If a King can defend against an opposer that is lunging for his crown, then surely the stronger would make a better King.<p>

"Queen Anne, will you do me the honor of accompanying me on a trip to visit our beloved children?" his voice boomed and reverberated against the confines of her skull as it bounced off the walls of the Great Hall. I looked into his eyes wondering what brought him to this. It was completely opposite of his actions and emotions towards me since I had been released from the Tower. This was not like Henry. I would not have even begun to fathom that today's events could drive Henry to this. I nodded and pulled him up, allowing him to kiss me briefly.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and held my hand with his other. He called for the guards nearest to him and ordered for them to go and arrest Jane Seymour for treason and her family for plotting along with her to take the crown. I suppose Henry has finally caught up enough to realize who planted the lies into his mind to poison him against me. The Seymour's of course. They had been the closest to him that should wish me dead. Only Brandon and the Seymour's had had Henry's ear and Brandon had long learned not to cross Anne Boleyn, or so Henry thought. But I knew that it was not only the Seymour's, it was Brandon and Cromwell and the King's other advisors simply went along with it, not wanting to anger Henry. Henry led me out of the room that, the second we left burst with voices.

* * *

><p>Henry ended up sweeping me off to an afternoon in the fields. He was being so unlike himself. So like the Henry I had fallen in love with. I was taken aback to say the least. When I got to my rooms later, I was still very wary and very confused. He kissed me, again, promising to return a fetch me before dinner began. He even asked if he could visit my bed tonight. I scribbled a quick note and sent it off. Charles entered my room not too much later and we talked.<p>

Apparently Henry is so very appalled with Jane and her actions. He is more than a little upset with her. I am his true and loving wife who bore him his only legitimate son. I am his Queen. Jane has no right to touch my person unless she is attending on me. By slapping me in the face, she had indeed committed treason. I briefly wondered what Henry would do with her. Would he banish her to the deepest and darkest depths of Europe? Would he place her under a prolonged house arrest and forbid her from returning to Court? Would he keep her in the Tower for the rest of her days? Or would he simply condemn her to the same cruel fate I had faced, albeit briefly? I knew not what to think. Of course I wanted her to suffer, in unimaginable ways. But I am not soo sure that I would want her to die. A few months ago, I would have laughed and danced with utter joy. I would have celebrated in ways the French would envy. But now that she has Edward…I am not sure. If she were not a mother now I would gladly attend her execution. But I see what I have put Mary through and the mere thought of what Elizabeth's life would have been like made me shudder and collapse into a flurry of tears. I would not place that kind of torture upon a child, no matter who his or her mother may be. Not again.

I told Charles about the letter and my plans to leave Court and he shook his head, adamantly against it. Henry is in no state for me to do such a thing. He's depending on me at the moment as his 'crutch.' Plus, the thought of me leaving him in any way scares him to death; it always has, for he believes that I'll never return. Charles is being cryptic and I can tell that something is wrong.

"Well the gender of Jane's…bastard was left to determine the current royal situation." I nodded, feeling my mouth go dry because I already knew what was coming. "The Seymour's and Jane's supporters are pushing Henry to annul his marriage with you and place Jane as Queen and Edward as heir to the crown. Her actions today have made him even more unsure confused. He is not pleased with her actions, as I have said. He has never seen her behave in such a way and it frightened him a bit, I won't lie. He's told me that guilt is catching up with him and today he saw a _vision_. Supposedly a glimpse into the past of what you two used to be. I just don't believe he's ready to let you go yet, but he is King and I won't argue with him like you seem to love doing. And since we're making confessions to each other as though we are allies once more, I will divulge in you that I think the King is beginning to go a bit daft."

"And tell me, Your Grace, do you believe that this has a chance of happening?" the silence that followed my remark was stony. He did not want to answer but he above all knew that he had to, but I spared him and continued to speak myself. "And does no one bother to think that Katherine, bless her soul, was old in age and close to her grave as it was? Henry waited seven years for me. Three more would have made no difference considering our son was only just born. Katherine would have died soon and Henry would be a widow, free to marry whomever he chose, and it had always been me. If my marriage to Henry were to be annulled then all the pain their beloved Queen Katherine would have been for naught. Surely this would have to upset them. He would have cast her aside and bastardized Mary for nothing if we were never truly married. Katherine would have died in obscurity without purpose if Henry was never truly my husband." I completely ignored his jab at the mention of our once strong alliance against Wolsey, if only because he had insulted Henry in the same breath.

"I believe that Jane has many, _many_ supporters. But I also know that since the birth of Charlotte and Charles, your image has greatly improved among the people. And might I remind Your Majesty that not everyone can afford to be as clever or well-learned as ourselves. Logic does not often cross the people's minds; all that registers is a great scandal."

"Yes, it seems that it has. Think of it Charles. Once the whole of England wished me dead and then when I become so very close to it, they wish to support me. They are upset that I was wrongly accused and came close to the block for it. If their Queen could not hope for a fair trial, how could any of them?" a thought struck me then. "The promise I made Charles, I kept good on. The heir of England was paid for by Katherine more so than I, and for that the people can be at ease that the future of England is secure. You may go."

He left quickly glad to be released from my wild ranting. I was speaking to myself more so than to him, and it was odd. I seemed to be babbling. I was trying to make sense of everything that had happened in my life since I met Henry. It was like the giant puzzle inside my head that had once been so perfectly put together had finally been torn apart and scrambled everywhere. Nothing made sense and it was beginning to weigh on me heavily. I got a headache and took a sip of some wine to calm my frayed nerves. I thought that with the arrival of the long-awaited for son the last piece in my puzzle would be complete and I could lead a relatively normal life as Queen. But in truth everything had simply grown all the more complicated.


	9. Chapter 9

Marin Ka-Fai – I'm glad! I worked hard on it. And sorry if hearing about us getting hit by Sandy made you sad but thank you so much for keeping us in your prayers!

Moonchilde – Another long and much appreciated review! C'mon I think we all agree that Jane so deserved it.& I know right! The audacity of that man borders on outrageous. Henry's ego sucks balls. If he can't have her no one can and if he isn't the one to leave her she can't leave him. Anne really does deserve better. And per your request I tried to put in some more Mary! Thanks for the continued support and for being in your prayers! I hope your family is okay!

Yumel – Thank you! I like that you love the story. I'll try and slip in something for Henry's POV soon if it's what you think would be cool. It might be sooner than later depending on my "flow" when writing the next chapter.

Kcinara – Thank you for giving my story a chance then! I try to do my very best with the portrayals and accuracy with history so thank you again for the compliment. He very well could lose her at any time.

JD'sDreams – Okay can I just say I really loved this review? It made me laugh. Thank you for that, just…ahhh.

Oneandonlyluver – Thank you very much! Everything has turned out alright, thankfully.

Princess Emarelda – hank you Emma! I'm happy to report that everything has turned out alright. Thank you for keeping me and my family in your thoughts.

MickieEmbryVelvetJcob – Hey better late than never! We are all doing pretty well now thanks for your well wishes!

Hermya Dawson – Hiya! Thanks for liking it! Thank you for noticing, I have been trying to work on how to portray Anne! And thank you for understanding our situation hon!

Reader – little to no chance of that happening no worries!

Dracoqueen – Yeah, we're all good now ^.^ thank you!

Complicated  
>Chapter 9<p>

In the next month Henry doted upon me endlessly. Without fail he ate every meal with me, he brought me in on every meeting of Parliament, we went on excursions nearly daily –whether they be for hunting or riding or simply a day out, we read together, debated together, even slept together regularly. I hadn't seen his eye wander not once. I was shocked that where I should have been happy, triumphant, and maybe even a little bit smug, I felt hollowly empty. I felt as if he were not being sincere in any of his gestures. It was as if; proclaim me mad if you wish, he was telling himself to do these things. I never once thought that he actually wanted to do any of this.

Even at the celebrations being held in honor of Charles and Charlotte, I decided not to participate actively in anything and so he resigned from his events as well. Through the sporting events he, very loudly and boldly, still asked for my favors and wore them blatantly as he sat beside me and slapped along his friends. He'd never done this. Not even when he was courting me. Not even when he loved me so devotedly that it caused him physical pain to be away from me.

The one thing we _did_ do together that I felt him genuinely happy about was visiting our children. I felt it an appropriate time to speak up about the deliberations to depose me as Queen and my beloved children as heirs, something the people were now violently against might I add. The men of Parliament made no attempts the shield me from the proceedings by speaking cryptically of it at gatherings. They knew that I was, not only too clever, but probably already well aware. Henry gave them vile looks every time they dared to utter an unkind word to me or intentionally tried to harm me with their words, but he made no attempt to silence them about Jane and Edward, so long as they did so civilly.

"I mean no offense to you, Harry, for I know any male you produce would be as strong and full of vigor as the man after which he was emulated, but I urge you to stop and look around you. Compare your beloved Mistress Seymour to myself. What adjective comes to mind with each of us?" he paused in playing with Charles momentarily before chewing at his lip in thought.

"My dear Jane holds the same beauty as every other woman at court, she's modest, a bit meek most times, quiet, compliantly subservient, sweet, and demurely discreet." The adoration in his voice as he said all this, none of it a compliment exactly, broke my heart a little bit more than it was already.

It seemed to be that no matter how many times Henry broke it, no matter how damaged it was, the damned thing that beat within my bosom continued to love, pine for, and belong to this wretched tyrant. The tyrant that my family used me to hook. I was a pawn, and this was a dangerous game indeed.

"And I?" I interrupted, if only to stop him from going into further detail. I was, however, working on bracing myself against feelings the pangs of hurt, turning my heart stone cold as my predecessor had done, so that I could turn a blind eye on what the love of my life was doing.

"You?" he scoffed as he handed Charles to me and picked up Charlotte. "You're all _too_ self-confident, determined, ambitious, quick-tempered, passionate, spirited, pious but not rigid, clever, conniving, loyal to loved ones, gentle or rough when required, adventurous, bold, strong, influential, perceptive, vivacious, intelligent, witty, religiously tolerant, cultured, talented, well read, intellectually curious, politically sharp, and highly capable…you may as well be a _man_!" I smiled shyly and allowed a blush to creep its way up to my face. He thought so highly of me still, even in this the time when he feels no love or favor for me, even if he did mean those words as an insult.

Jane's motto, _'Bound to Obey and Serve,'_ reflects who she is. Mine, _'Ainsi sera, groigne qui groigne,' _reflects who I am. I don't blame her for her motto. She couldn't help it. The Seymours could barely teach her proper English, let alone Latin. Henry ignored me, nuzzling his face in Charlotte's belly to blow raspberries. He sighed finally.

"The poor soul is boring, Henry. She has none of the makings for a Queen and poor Edward could take after her. We both know how busy a King can get, Henry. Without your total influence Edward _will_ take after his mother. At least Katherine was well-bred and knowledgeable. Did you ever wonder how Mary became the woman she is today after you shunned her for years? Her mother. Pertaining to the concept of a good ruler, Harry, who would you rather see succeed you?"

Henry turned his brilliant eyes, the very same eyes that had once turned alight and held nothing but devotion and passion for me, the very same eyes that drew me in and allowed me to let myself fall for him in the hopes that he'd catch me, to stare me directly in my own as they blazed. He remained silent and chose instead to begin rocking Charlotte and humming a lullaby to her as he searched the distance looking at nothing in particular. Soon he got her to sleep and handed her to a wetnurse to place in her crib. He took Charles, still silent towards me, and began the process of putting him to sleep. I was forced to continue.

"Henry, all I ask of you is honesty at this point in our relationship. To ask loyalty of you was too much and I dare not ask for your love, for I fear I can no longer handle the way you love. Honestly have we, as a pair_,_ ever faced defeat? Whether we faced the Pope, the people, Spain, France, Wolsey, the Court, rumors, Katherine, or producing an heir. When we are together, Henry, we are a triumphant force to be reckoned with. Charles is but a physical interpretation of this." I took a deep breath and braced myself for the statement I only dared to utter in the face of a Great Whore, indeed, trying to depose my children. I cared not for the crown anymore. I only cared for the security of my children. "Keep in mind that the things you and I desired most, marriage and a son, we achieved. The _one_ thing you and Jane desired most, to be rid of me, you failed at. Tis a shame to think your little Jane did not think to simply ask me for the divorce, as I had so graciously allowed Katherine, because provided Elizabeth would still be legitimate, I would have gladly agreed. But she didn't and you failed."

The silence stretched. I scrambled up from the grass frustratedly. He refused to look at me. He refused to answer me. I wouldn't doubt that he hasn't heard a word I said. I was tempted to scream at him. I spotted my darling Elizabeth and ran towards her joyously, willing to forget everything for her sake. They could be dealt with at anytime but as Elizabeth grew I could no longer see to _her_ any time.

Elizabeth was only being relieved from her duties for a short while to spend some time with us. She had been tirelessly asking when she'd be able to start her studies. She was only three and already so driven. Not only was she engrossed in her studies, but she was also being trained in the arts of a Princess. She'd have to know the proper etiquette, for she'd soon be attending many summits that would promise her to a King or Prince or Duke. She squealed in childish delight and I did the same, happy that she was oblivious to the political turmoil her father and I were enduring.

I heaved her into my arms to begin covering her face in butterfly kisses. She giggled in delight, squealing for me to stop, because "_kisses in public aren't okay, Mama."_ I stopped; apologizing to her gracious Highness, only to be showered with hugs and kisses myself. I didn't bother casting a single glance back at Henry, who was sure to be fuming.

Elizabeth wanted me to go inside with her, wanting to show me how different her Hatfield residence had become since the twins arrived. She, mostly, wanted me to see her new rooms. She had gotten a big girl bed, Papa had sent her a pretty bejeweled chest to hold her trinkets in, her jewelry box had grown filled to the brim, the dresses I commissioned for her had been sent over and looked even prettier than the drawings, and she had just gotten a portrait of a very handsome man.

I bit my tongue and attempted to control my temper. This was normal for a girl her age. Princess Mary was betrothed at this age. I should be proud. This should be a great and memorable moment for Elizabeth and consequently me as well. She took me to her room and showed it to me, tilting her head. I gasped, completely aghast.

"This is the handsome man, sweetheart?" my voice was shaky and I suddenly felt very faint.

"Yes, Mama. Lady Bryan says that I must reassure everyone that I like him by complimenting him because he will be my husband someday." I scoffed. He would be no such thing to her. Not if I had anything to do with it. Elizabeth climbed on my lap, noticing that I had had to sit down and compose myself. "Mary doesn't like him either, Mama. She grumbled to herself a lot when she saw it. But then she gave me this one!" my daughter produced a locket, hidden well beneath her dressings, and took it off, placing it in my hand. I cracked it open slightly cautious.

"Mary said that he better suited me, so I could have it. Even if it did please my Mama. She said Papa gave it to her for her husband but she doesn't like his home and you do, Mama."

Just as well. It was Charles, Duke of Orléans, and he was eleven years Elizabeth's senior. But that was better than Sigismund the first! The old bloke was already _sixty-nine_ years old. My darling did nothing to deserve that. I realize that age differences mean nothing – normally. But proposing that my _three year old_ daughter marry a man sixty-six years older than her is preposterously repulsive. He'd have to wait eight years to be anywhere near marrying her. He'd be dead by then! It was a wonder he'd ever even made it to sixty-nine. Henry _couldn't _be serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Nesciamema – Anne is an exceptional Frenchwoman for an Englishwoman.

ManhattanACMxoxo – Tbh I don't really remember what happened in the chapter and I overall don't remember where this story was headed…but I can promise to at least try to get some more Henry/Anne interaction in!

WolfMoon20045 – Thank you! Double thank you! I hope so too & triple thank you!

Jomomayheart – A fellow klaroliner! Hi there, ship buddy!

Authoress24 – I'm really digging your username. I hope you haven't died from anticipation between this and the last update!

HermioneandMarcus – Excellent review! Thanks for reading and enjoying!

* * *

><p><strong>Complicated<br>Chapter 10**

The dining hall was packed. There was a crowd of people around, all in their seats that were designated by their social standing. They were all clapping and laughing, smiling and gossiping away. This woman hated the other for she had stolen away her courtier and become the _new _mistress. This man hated that man, he did not deserve the woman for a mistress, oh no. He could use her as a wife! Why not? His had recently died in childbirth – and to a daughter no less! Gambling debts one man grouched, stablehands and unfaithful wives another. Men, women, sports. It was all the same. Always.

Away from all their mindless dramatizations of the meaningless events in their lives, the events they would very soon move past, were the more dangerous gossipers. Among them: the Seymour's – naturally, Cromwell, and everyone still loyal to Katherine of Aragon. My name was constantly moving easily past their lips in a hushed ghostly whisper.

I spun my finger round the golden goblet before me. I'd hardly eaten anything all night. Henry sat beside me, his plates completely empty, as he spoke with Charles Brandon. He'd been attempting to entice me to dance, to hold his hand, to kiss him, to talk since we arrived. I complained of achy feet, kept my hands under the table fiddling with my dress, and avoided eye contact. He acted as though nothing I had said a few days prior to this feast mattered. As if I hadn't said it at all really. If he would not listen to me when I spoke of something that truly mattered then he would not hear me talk at all. After all wasn't that what he ever sought in Jane Seymour? A quiet, docile, and obedient woman?

My heart ached. I'd always love Henry. Always. Despite everything he's put me through I love him and all his faults. Yet, he would not dream to think of loving me for who I am. When I was just a maiden in his wife's service, perhaps. But now?

Brandon saved me from further torture or irritation by striking up a conversation with His Majesty, sending a subtle glance my way. _You're welcome_, it read_._ I thanked him silently before returning my attentions to the tumultuous court before me.

The festivities came to a halt as Princess Mary entered the hall. She curtsied, more to her father than to me, and joined the sea of people. I sat a bit more upright. Finally. I had been awaiting her arrival; I was beginning to wonder if she'd even be joining us at all. I searched the crowd briefly, standing only when I saw the face I was searching for. Duke Phillip of Bavaria. A perfect fit for Mary. He was rumored to be every bit as Catholic as Mary. I suppose since Mary had given the portrait of the Duke of Orléans to Elizabeth it meant that she refused to marry him, so I took it into my own hands to introduce her to someone who'd be at least remotely suitable for a woman such as herself. I attached myself to the unsuspecting Duke, who jumped.

"Ah, tis only you, Queen Anne. So I take this to mean that you intend to keep good on your promise?" I sent him a dark glare.

"Of course. Do you believe that since I am not _Catholic_ I could not possibly be a woman of my word? I am a Queen and I made a promise." I was slightly appalled at the accidental insult. My record is impeccable. I promised Henry a son, promised Katherine that I'd have Henry, promised my father I would attract Henry, and promised Wolsey his demise. I kept good on all accounts.

A few hours later the hall began to clear out, dwindlers and drunkards being the only ones in company. Henry had retired to his chambers a half hour ago, complaining of his leg again. I had bid him goodnight, chastely pecking him on the corner of his mouth. He grunted at the lack of actual affection and swiftly left, well as swift as his growing girth would allow.

"So, how did you find her?" I stepped forward from behind a small pillar and towards the foreign Duke. He jumped slightly and turned to face me defensively, but relaxed upon recognizing me.

"I was told before that she was charming, intelligent, well-read, gracious, a true heir of Katherine of Aragon, a true Princess, but nothing could have prepared me for her beauty, Your Majesty. Her beauty radiates, it comes from the inside as well as out, to me she's the most beautiful creature on God's earth." I clasped my hands together gleefully and tried to contain my smile. He was absolutely smitten.

"And were you discreet?"

"I know not." The Duke's cheeks burned bright. "When in her company all else faded away. That and I may have pulled her away from the hall for a bit."

"How long is a bit?"

"Until the hall was cleared." I narrowed my eyes at the young man before me. Foolish Duke.

For God's sake if Henry noticed he'd have half a mind to send him away. The fact that Princess Mary allowed for him to drag her away for so long, or at all really, meant that Duke Philip is in her good graces. Henry wouldn't even stop to think that he'd be sending away the first suitor to earn Mary's favor.

I didn't even bother bidding the young Duke farewell before turning on my heel and making my way towards Mary's chambers. I hadn't wanted her to know of my hand in bringing the Duke of Bavaria to court, it would have tainted her opinion of him, but now I had no choice. Henry would ruin something I was trying so hard to right.

Since Henry refused to broach the subject with me I had virtually no idea how the plans for Seymour's supporters were coming along, if Henry had paid them any mind. But if the mousy little rats did manage to succeed and find a viable argument for Lady Jane, who was about as regal as a broom, replacing me as Queen I had a limited amount of time to make my mark.

I'd need to help Mary. I know she said she didn't want to be married off politically, thus Duke Philip's arrival. I'd need to box Henry's ears and ask just what the hell he thought when proposing my darling sweet Elizabeth marry an old man. I'd need to secure titles and estates and guarantee enviable suitors for Charles and Charlotte. I need to do my best to secure their happiness, for any chance of restoring mine has long vanished. Seeing my children happy is the last bit of comfort I can possibly welcome. It's the closest thing that would bring me any happiness at all.

Mary's ladies obediently announced me into her chambers, although it had taken a moment for them to do so. I am sure Princess Mary declined my entrance a few times before the maids got her to relent. I was still Queen, for now, and I outranked her and therefore could enter the room as I pleased.

I curtsied unnecessarily low to the Princess. She stood before me proud and tall, reminding me very much of her mother. The presence she carried in the room was every bit as heavy and strong as Katherine's. I gestured for Mary to sit.

"Mistress Anne. To what do I owe this displeasure?" her face stony and unforgiving. I knelt in front of her, my gown fanning around me gently.

"Princess Mary, I fear His Majesty may have noticed your absence tonight." Mary scoffed.

"Please, Mistress Anne, we are both aware that neither of us is foolish. For one, my father, the King, notices not my general presence. Also, who is to say that I was absent at all? I retired early."

"I am well aware that you are not a fool Mary, do not mistake me for one. I know the game of courting _very_ well." Princess Mary shot me a hard glare. "Duke Philip did the same to you as Hal Percy once did to me."

"I highly doubt it, Mistress Anne. For you see, I am not in complete disarray and was therefore _not_ on my back for him." I do wonder why its so hard for everyone to accept that I was a virgin until I married Henry. I had always been one for high standards, obviously, and Hal and I were only betrothed. That was hardly grounds for consummation of any sort.

"Nor was I when Hal stole me away for sweet kisses and even sweeter words." I stood abruptly. "Your eyes hold a sparkle and your lips are bruised beyond belief, Princess Mary."

"You have overstayed your welcome, I'm afraid." Mary stood as well, blatantly pointing towards the door.

"Perhaps."

"The Duke was quite flattering and an exceptional dancer, Mistress Boleyn, but I', sorry to report that nothing else happened." Mary glared me down.

"You are indeed your mother's child. If only I hadn't made an enemy of you. You'd be quite the formidable ally." Mary looked smug. I took that as my cue and finally made a move to leave.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter is the poo. I just really wanted to get something out! Y'all are all wonderful :) I promise the next chapter will be better. I think.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N****: I apologize thoroughly for the time it took to get this out (college freshmen probs) and any formatting/spelling/grammar errors. I don't have Microsoft Word anymore and I'm adjusting to Mac Pages. So yeah. And thank you to everyone who read/reads this story it means so much to me, y'all are awesome.**

* * *

><p>I had been retired to my bed for the majority of the week but I was beginning to get a bit stir crazy. At first I requested leave. I wanted to go to Hever, the country air would greatly help in making me feel better. But unsurprisingly Henry denied the request. In truth I wasn't too ill, just ill enough to warrant staying in bed all day. It was a great excuse to avoid Henry and deny his requests for entrance. God forbid the king be exposed to someone ill.<p>

He'd figured out that I was avoiding him of course. I hadn't expected it to go right over his head. When he finally pieced two and two together he'd blown up, naturally, and demanded to know what he had done to warrant my behavior towards him. I remained silent and shook my head, causing him to yell frustratedly for a minute more before he stormed out. If he wouldn't listen to me when I talked why should I talk in the first place?

He's quite annoyed with me, nearly annoyed enough to start paying the Seymour girl more attention. She'd be elated if she weren't also bedridden. She'd been ill ever since she'd given birth to her bastard. It was a miracle she'd survived to fever this long, and the physicians believe she'll pull through otherwise she'd have perished very shortly after giving birth to Edward.

Finally, I got far too restless to stay in my apartments a moment longer and called on Nan to help dress me. I chose a golden dress with deep purple accented jewels scattered around the bodice. Nan helped me into my slippers and she and a few of my other ladies accompanied me to Mistress Seymour's room.

The guards in front of the door scrambled to open the door for me after a moments hesitation. They knew their charge wouldn't want me in there, but I am the queen of England. Who are they to deny me entrance? Mistress Jane is from a poor family that sought to each very very high, not knowing how it would work, what it would take, and how much it cost — and I don't just mean dresses, jewels, and frequent baths. Jane only had one nurse, one maiden, and her sister in her charge. I pulled the nurse aside for a moment.

"Is she well enough to receive visitors?" the nurse thought about it for a minute, debating my intentions no doubt.

"She is, but only for an hour or so. The sickness drains her." I nod and thank her for her time. One of my ladies opens the door to the bedchamber and announces me, and that the maiden and her sister must leave. They both begrudgingly curtsied to me, as they must, and left the room, albeit slowly.

"How are you faring, Mistress Seymour?" She shot me a weak glare.

"Like you care, Lady Anne," her upper lip curled in disdain. I boxed her ears briefly. I would be tolerant, but I would never accept such disrespect. I was a Lady no longer, and I haven't been for a long time. If anything she could have referred to me as Marquis Anne. "How dare you lay a hand on me?! The King _loves_ me. He wouldn't stand for this."

"The King, my husband, doesn't have time to fret over a mousy strumpet who got an ouchy. He is busy working, attending to affairs of the state. For example: what he should do with the woman who committed high treason when she slapped me. I do hate to spoil the ending for you but the answer to high treason is usually death or banishment."

"What do you want, witch? To gloat? You're gloating too soon I'm afraid. You underestimate me. You nearly lost your head because of me. I'm more of a threat than you care to think."

"And you, Mistress Jane, should hold your tongue. I am still your Queen. You will obey and defer to me. You were not here to witness me in my prime, you were not here to see how dangerous _I_ can be. You simply caught me off guard when I was wounded. That is the only way you were afforded any upper hand. I fear none but God." I scoffed. "Besides, I have said it before and I will have no trouble saying it again. I went up against Catherine of Aragon, the Pope, the Church, _and_ the people of England. You? You were nothing, are nothing, and will always be _nothing_."

"You're terrible. You're the scandal of Christendom and the serpent of the Garden that is England. His Majesty would have been lucky to be rid of you."

"And you're quite possibly on your deathbed. I've survived a birth and several miscarriages. One was even induced by you. Look at you. You're this broken after one birth to a pale, underweight, wrinkly little bastard. But don't fret. Once you pass of this childbed fever fiasco I'll see to it that Henry takes care of him." With that I took my leave of her room, with minimal guilt.

The last bit was cruel of me. The thought of me not living to be there for my children was absurd even to me. I couldn't bear to think of it without feeling like I was dying. But she boiled my blood. Everyone saw the plain whore as though she were pure as snow and sweet as honey. I suppose it slipped past everyone that she was an unwed—unbetrothed even— mother.

That night at dinner Henry wasn't nearly as jovial or talkative as he had been in the past. His leg was hurting him, my silence among other things angered him, Jane's indisposition is growing tedious, and on top of it all he has been sifting through affairs of state all day. I'm just itching to get up and dance, after such inactivity during my week of rest I'm eager to get up and have a little fun. Alas, I couldn't leave Henry in such a state.

The months leading up to my imprisonment henry and I rarely did much of anything together, much less dance. I hadn't had a problem dancing without him back then, I knew he was fine and just didn't want to spend time with me. But now he wants to spend at least a few hours with me and he's hurting.

I place my hand over his and give it a little squeeze along with a reassuring smile. Henry shoots me a curious look and nods. Without letting go of his hand I snap my head towards the musician's nook and signal for them to play something calming, preferably one of His Majesty's own compilations.

"Husband, I was thinking we could host some festivities soon? You've never looked better, you've just been gifted _two_ sons, and to top it all off the people have never been more at rest." Henry smiled at me and for a second my heart skipped a beat and I saw the man I'd fallen in love with all those years ago. The stunningly handsome, multifaceted young man who put me above everything in his world.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart."

"We could even show off your wealth and children to His Majesty the King of France. Perhaps rub England's bright future in Spain's face?"

Henry squeezed my hand firmly and gave me the warmest smile I'd gotten out of him in years. It was so genuine and dare I say even a bit vulnerable. Perhaps this was the beginning of a better us. We'd be nowhere near as great as we were in the past, we'd never be that couple again I don't think. But this was definitely a good place for us to start.


End file.
